Byakuya is Seventeen Yaoi Edit
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: Bya-Bo 17 and human staying with Ichigo. Bya/Ichi YAOI EDIT Rawr! Yaoi fangirl Council!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or a Yaoi boy snivels**

**Yaoi edit**

**Chapter one; Did hell just freeze over?"**

**_Age is an issue of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter.__  
__Mark Twain_**

"Tell me exactly how this happened?" Urahara looked at the dark haired noble with his white fan over his mouth trying with all his might not to laugh.

"...." Renji clears his throat and quickly mumbles out a response, his eyes not leaving Byakuya's for a second.

"We are still gathering information. Until Captain Kuchiki is um...able to return the Commander would like him to stay here. He also requests that you investigate this matter also."

"Alright, but why don't you ask Mayuri to look into it. He could have helped him in Soul Society." Urahara walks over to take a closer look at Byakuya, turning his head slightly.

"Absurd! I will not have that freak experiment on me!"

Renji pulls Urahara aside and they whisper to each other from the next room.

"Captain, can't go back into Soul Society until this issue is fixed. He isn't just a teenager he is totally human, he almost vanished from the spirit pressure of Hanatarou."

"Kuchiki-san is human?"

"Yeah, that's not the bad part."

"Oh there is more?" Urahara's face is in a full grin now and his eyes are shinning in amusement.

"It's the personality change." Renji whispers in Urahara's ear.

"I CAN hear you Abarai!" Byakuya's voice cries out over the entire store.

"I see. His emotions are around age seventeen also."

"Shut up! Just find a way to fix this!" Byakuya stomped his foot and sat down next to the small table to sip on the hot tea Ururu pours for him.

"According to Captain Ukitake he was quite the handful as a youth." They both cover their mouths cackling when Ichigo storms into the room.

"Hey, Hat n clogs. Got your message, what's the big emergency?" Ichigo looks around the room and his brown eyes fall on Byakuya. His eyes look confused as the orange haired shinigami rubbed his head. "Is he some love child Byakuya's been hiding?" He pulls out his camera and takes a picture of him. "Rukia is gonna love this."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya stands up and lurches his shoulders forward. "Do not refer to me in such a casual manner."

"Wow he sounds just like him, but he is slightly shorter." Ichigo pats him on the back. Renji's hand snakes around the corner and grabs Ichigo yanking him into the next room. Byakuya sits back down with a scowl and folds his arm in front of him.

"**What the hell happened to him?"** Ichigo's voice shook the candy store and then a peel of laughter erupted.

She sees her prey sitting there at the table completely unaware he is her target. His long thin fingertips drumming impatiently on the tabletop. With one flick of her tail the former heir of House Shihoin poof-ed up out of her feline form and crept up behind him. Stifling a snicker she reaches around the unsuspecting prince and presses her naked breasts into the side of his face. He flies up from the sitting potion and shoves her away from him.

"Were-cat! Stay away from me."

"Awe what's wrong Bya-boy? Afraid you might like it? Hahaha!" She poofs back into her cat form and bats her eyes at him then walks into one of the back rooms.

"I am not staying here with that Were-cat!" He marches into the next room with his hands pointing down the hall. "I will stay with Kurosaki."

"Oh hell no!" Ichigo screams in Urahara's ear and his fan falls down to the ground. "Noway am I subjecting my family to Mr. Personality over here. Absolutely not!" He crosses his hands in front of himself and turns his head away. "Not happening."

"Please allow my friend to stay with us a few weeks." Ichigo mumbles with his upper lip pulled up.

"Onii-chan, brought home a guy?" Karin and Yuzu look at each other giggling when Isshin pops his head past them suspiciously.

"It isn't like that!"

"What he says is true I find Kurosaki, revolting in the deepest of ways." Byakuya bows politely to the sisters.

"You don't have a chance of getting in here now." Ichigo grins muttering quietly in Byakuya's ear.

"Come on in! I've always wanted another son!" Isshin grabs them and yanks them inside and slams the door.

"Seriously?!" Ichigo's mouth falls open in shock as they walk to the dinner table and sit down. Bending his elbow and resting his chin on his hand Ichigo leans on the table pouting. Byakuya however, is sitting in the chair with his back straight and his hands in his lap as he waited for dinner to be served. Isshin walks into the room and pats Byakuya on the back knocking him out of the chair.

"We need to toughen you up! Especially since I signed you up for school."

"What?!" Ichigo bolts upright and his eyes grow round. "Did hell just freeze over?"

"It's no problem really, no need to thank me!"

After dinner Byakuya walks into Ichigo's room. Byakuya had never been in his small modern bedroom but had pictured it a lot messier. Somehow it seemed to fit Kurosaki's character, understated and simplistic. Bed, desk, and chair a few books, nothing interesting except a tan lion stuffed animal. Byakuya walks over and raises and eyebrow at it, then picks it up by one ear.

"Hey! Hands off !" Kon smacks Byakuya across the face, causing him to drop him in shock. "You aren't Nee-san!" Ichigo walks in with a towel over his head wearing navy blue pajama bottoms. Tossing him a set of his P.J.'s Ichigo falls into bed the damp bath towel covering his head. Byakuya just stands there holding the clothes looking at Ichigo laying there in front of him without a shirt on.

**Author's notes; ok this is the yaoi edit no changes to this chapter. After this the story will be different than the other one.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH;**

**Chapter two; I've become a moron.**

Tossing him a set of his P.J.'s Ichigo falls into bed the damp bath towel covering his head. Byakuya just stands there holding the clothes looking at Ichigo laying there in front of him without a shirt on. Byakuya watches the water from his wet hair dripping slowly down his muscular back. His eyes travel down his spine to the pajama pants snugly outlining the shape of his round bottom.

"Kurosaki..." Byakuya's jaw clenches his dark blue eyes still looking at the pajama's. "I'll return to Urahara's store."

"Nah, it's fine." Ichigo's badge flashes, sighing he lifts it to his chest and separates from his body. "Duty calls," Ichigo's body flops on the bed and his shinigami form turns to Byakuya. "The bath is all yours, and there is a futon in the closet. Make yourself at home." He vanishes in a fierce wind and Byakuya feel the stress of the day creep over him.

After a refreshing bath Byakuya walks into the living room for a drink of water and sees Kurosaki's sisters asleep on the sofa. The two girls curled up against their father sleeping soundly, look happy and without a single worry. Isshin stands up from the sofa and picks up Karin to carry her to bed. Byakuya steps over and lifts Yuzu carefully and follows Isshin into the girls' room. Tucking them in and pulling the covers over them he watches Isshin turn on a small lamp. The red shade with immortal painted on it catches Byakuya's eye. He looks at it and then Kurosaki's father as he walks out the door. Something about his father was unusual but without his powers he couldn't sense spiritual pressure. Dismissing his curiousity he walks into Ichigo's room and sits on his bed. Picking up Ichigo's discarded towel he dries off his hair, before hanging it up in the closet.

Glancing back to the bed with Ichigo's empty body laying half-haphazardly on it. Byakuya reaches out his hand and lightly runs his index finger over a strand of his odd orange hair. His hand grazes Ichigo's shoulder blade and Byakuya yanks it back. He pulls out a blanket from the closet and tugs it over Ichigo's cool body. Then turns around to climb inside the futon on the floor not noticing the shinigami badge on the desk or the intense brown eyes watching him fall asleep.

XXXX

The next morning Byakuya woke to hearing an argument between Ichigo and his father. From what he could glean it was about him kicking Ichigo in the face. Byakuya puts on the gray uniform hanging on a hook behind Ichigo's door and walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Byakuya-san." Yuzu smiles at him as he sits down to eat the breakfast she prepared this morning.

"Good morning Yuzu-chan."

"Good news, I talked to my P.E. Teacher and got you in. The rest of them I couldn't change though. The classes are locked down this time of year. Uniform fit alright?" Ichigo sits down at the table and takes large forkful of food then shoves it in his mouth.

"Yes. Thank you, for the trouble."

"Don't worry about it. It must be hard for you being away from your family."

"Yeah." Byakuya replies looking at the Kurosaki's all sitting down and eating together. Being an only child until he adopted Rukia he was used to being alone. It's so foreign watching a real family.

XXX

High School it seems is a flurry of social networking and academics. His first day three girls confess love for him then his math teacher fell out of his seat. Just because he could draw a perfect circle without a protractor. The rest of the day was boring and far below his intelligence level. When he walked into P.E. His world came to a screeching halt, P.E. Is a swimming class. The teacher shows him around the locker room and tells him he can just watch for today.

Stepping outside he walks carefully around the large puddles of water as the warm sun falls on his face. Lifting his head he breathes in deep and opens his eyes to see Ichigo Kurosaki standing on the high dive platform with his arms in front of him. His bright orange hair sticking out is unmistakable. Byakuya watches him closely as he rolls forward on the tips of his toes then lifts off the platform with ease. Tucking his body in he flips around then out just before punching through the surface of the water. Byakuya caught himself holding his breath until Ichigo's head surfaces near the pool ladder. Ichigo notices Byakuya standing near and waves to him as he exits the pool. Water pouring off him in clear ribbons slides down his toned arms and cut chest. The dark haired noble averts his eyes quickly trying to stifle the growing interest inside his mind.

"Yo, Byakuya! How's high school treating you?"

"The female population is easily emotional and the teachers are inferior to me."

"Ah, yeah..well." Ichigo scratches at his hair pondering a reply. "Girls go for your type, and I guess teachers would find you intimidating."

"What is this type?" He asks watching a bird fly across the pool to land on a nearby tree.

"Well, you know. I'm sure in Soul Society girls were all over you. Drooling on their zanpaktou." He laughs expecting a funny response or a complaint from the dark haired shinigami.

"Not really so explain this type that attracts others."

"The tall, dark and handsome type. Plus you have that long soft looking hair that never is out of place." He points at his hair even without his Kenseiken it was still perfectly combed and laying across his face neatly. "Girls like that, in fact I overheard some of them saying you had a nice butt."

In Byakuya's mind the picture of Ichigo laying on his bed last night flashes in his mind.

"What's wrong Byakuya, you don't look happy to hear it." Ichigo looks at Byakuya shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Recently I've been thinking-" Byakuya hears the bell ring and the people fly out of the pool to the locker room. "Becoming human has turned me into a moron!" He snaps and stomps away.

XXXXX

He was quietly reflecting on the days events sitting on Ichigo's bed waiting for a orange head to glide through the window and order him off his bed. Ichigo had been gone since school let out and Byakuya was getting slightly concerned. Shaking his head quickly over the pointlessness for his thoughts, he opens a book and begins to read about diving. Reclining on the blue comforter with a odd white cross on it, a warm earthy smell settles over him.

"Ichigo." He leans over and smells the pillow shutting his eyes. "It's a strong but fiery fragrance, mixed with sunshine. Fits him." Grinding his teeth he sits up and stares out the window his blue eyes searching for a shadow running across the rooftops. "I'm losing my mind here."

Later Ichigo jumps into his bedroom to find Byakuya asleep on his bed with a book draped over his chest. Lifting the book he notices the title: "Swimming and diving for dummies." Putting the book on his desk he yanks out the extra futon and quietly makes it up. He grabs the blankets and pulls one over Byakuya.

"Ichigo." He hears him whisper making him take a step back in surprise. His brown eyes follow the jawline of Byakuya's smooth perfect face. The substitute shinigami was at his wits end trying to figure out why he could sense a softness from the man who once vowed to kill his own sister. Maybe he is just imagining it he thought just before hearing his name drift from those soft slightly parted lips.

"Ichigo."

"I think I'm losing my mind." Ichigo whispers laying down on the futon to sleep off a growing tightness he feels in his chest.

**Author's notes; I've never written a Yaoi before, but I love a challenge! Please give me some feedback I want to do a good job with this story! Read and review! Remembering this is rated M okies! Thank you to my alerters and favs and my first few reviewers!**

**Ramecupmiso**

**Happygirl24 **


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN BLEACH

All Hail to Gloaming Grove the uber beta! Thank you doesn't seem enough! I realize now, thanks to you, I'm comma deficient. (and just lazy) She probably wishes she is not my uber beta now!

Quick note Kenseikan; is the name of the white thingy in Byakuya's hair. And Nemaki are p.j.'s They are thin and made of a very soft cotton.

Chapter 3; Swimming in secrets "_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."  
Robert Frost_

The sunlight hits his face; Ichigo wakes up with a groan, remembering he is on the floor. Standing up and arching his back in a deep stretch, he looks over to his bed, finding it empty.

"Good morning Onii-chan."

"Good morning Yuzu." Ichigo glances at the table noticing a lack of a plate for Byakuya. "Seen Byakuya this morning?"

"Yeah." Karin walks in with her book bag over her shoulder and a soccer ball in her hand. "He left about twenty minutes ago. He said he had something to do."

"Oh, thanks." He goes back to his room to get his badge and knocks over a paperback book. Turning it over, he recognizes it as the same book Byakuya was reading the night before. Flipping through it for a moment Ichigo reads an underlined section on treading water. The flash of the light bulb in his head could have powered a small mid western city for a year. Running out the door, he punishes his legs in a furious sprint. Turning the corner to his high school, Ichigo ignores the many greetings of his classmates. Widening his stance, climbing the steep stairs leading to the gym he skips three steps at a time . Dashing past the bouncing basketballs and ignoring the teacher's orders to change his shoes, Ichigo jumps over the locked gate of the swimming pool.

"Shit!" There, floating face down in the pool was Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo dives in with clothes and shoes on and his heart in his throat, and grabs Byakuya's chin. Tugging him to the edge, Ichigo yanks him out of the water and pulls himself over the side. Flipping him over on his back, he cringes at his blue lips. "Damn it!"

His mind in a daze, Ichigo holds his head to Byakuya's chest, hearing nothing. He pushes on his chest, then wraps his lips around Byakuya's to force air into his lungs. After a minute, Ichigo's hands begin to shake as fear sets in. Byakuya is dying...

"Come on! You've got more fight in you than anyone I've met!" Touching his neck, Ichigo closes his mouth over his again. Ichigo hears it, the faint pulse, and Byakuya's shoulders lurch as he coughs up water.

Byakuya turns over on his side and struggles to breathe in as much air as possible to force the water out. His dark blue eyes focus on Ichigo who is kneeling down next to him holding his hair back from his face.

"You can't swim?" Ichigo asks, his voice low and soft.

"No."

"What were you thinking?! You could have died!" His right hand moves through his orange hair while his left was touching Byakuya's hair. Byakuya's gaze never left the smoldering amber eyes pointing daggers at him. Ichigo let go of him and stood up with his hands on his hips. Water falls through the air as Ichigo moves hand from his hair to his sides. Dripping on the ground under his shoes and streaking down his angry face, it soaks everything. "Why didn't you tell me? Ask for help?"

"I… have never had to before." Only then does he allow his gaze to fall and the humiliation starts to sting his pride.

"Welcome to the human race, where you have to fight and claw your way through everything." Ichigo sighs and holds out his hand to Byakuya. "I will teach you. Come on, let's go get changed before we are late." Byakuya takes his hand, stands up and shivers slightly from the cold.

"I have spare clothes in the locker room. You are a little bigger than me but, I think they will fit." Ichigo replies releasing the cold hand and leading him into the boy's locker room.

Byakuya sits on the bench, watching Ichigo from behind his long, wet bangs. The way his fingers move the padlock and open the locker door, the pensive wrinkle of his eyebrows, and the way he gets angry when people around him get hurt. Is it this side of him that people gravitate to? He is also becoming affected by him, drifting toward him like a comet caught in the suns pull. The towel Ichigo tosses lands on Byakuya's head, yanking him out of his thoughts. He slips it off his head and lays it over his lap, then looks at his hands. Holding them up, he can see the slight tremor in them and frowns. Ichigo steps next to him and looks down at the long shaking fingers. Water drops from his long black hair fall and glides down his large hands.

"Is it always like this?" Byakuya asks, looking up at him with a soft expression. "The fear...it's stifling."

"The fear you feel now, it's nothing. The fear that chokes at you and keeps you awake at night, is when it's the people you care about that are bleeding." Ichigo pulls his towel from around his neck and rubs Byakuya's hair.

"Will I ever get used to it?" Byakuya's head drops to give Ichigo room to rub the towel on the back of his hair. "Have you?"

"Notice how much I sleep at night?" Ichigo replies patting Byakuya's shoulder dropping the towel over Byakuya face. Students begin to filter in the locker room and Ichigo walks away, chatting with some friends.

"I notice everything." Byakuya whispers, buttoning the slightly tight shirt without his eyes looking away from the orange haired shinigami.

"Yo, Byakuya! Meet me here after classes." He waves and vanishes behind a blue painted cement wall. Byakuya can still hear his voice thundering and his occasional laugh above anyone else's as he dresses in Ichigo's old uniform.

XXXX

After the bell rings, Ichigo pushes open the door to the locker room, walking around the blue walls of the locker room he sees Byakuya. Ichigo stops near the corner and moving his brown eyes to the left they drift up from the floor halting on Byakuya's lean torso. His appearance isn't much different, Ichigo notes as his eyes travel over the pale, smooth skin of his face. He still has that superior air about him though, like the world exists for him. No, that's not it; Byakuya's pride isn't just for show. He can, and has, backed it up with some amazing skill. Ichigo looks at his hair laying across his face without his Kenseikan. He doesn't have the title or the notoriety anymore, yet his mannerisms and presence still speak for him. Byakuya sits there on an old school bench with his eyes closed in deep thought, with his back straight and his hands in his lap; he looks striking in a perfect way, unblemished by anything. Ichigo's eyes slip over his lips and he sucks in his lower lip. The dark brown eyes, full of curiosity, blink as people walk in behind him, forcing him to look away.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"We are leaving?"

"Yeah, the pool is closed after school so I made a call to Urahara and we got full access to the underground sauna. Don't worry, they are going to get supplies, no one will know you can't swim." Ichigo whispers the last part behind his hand, leaning toward him.

"Thank you." He says quietly, and follows Ichigo to Urahara's Shop in silence. Ichigo's badge growls and flashes in his pocket as Rukia appears in the distance.

"Shit."

"Nii-sama," She holds up a duffel bag and gives it to him. "Some things from home I thought you might want."

"Thank you Rukia."

"Where's the hollow?" Ichigo pops out of his body quickly, setting it down on the shop floor.

"Not sure, the color is light pink. Fraccion or Arrancar class."

"Yeah, I feel the reiatsu, let's go." He motions to Rukia and she darts out the door. Before leaving, Ichigo turns to Byakuya and nods. "I'll be back."

Opening the duffel bag, he finds basic items: socks and his favorite pillow; the bottle of saki and his sleeping nemaki are the last items he pulls out. He pours a drink, and then slips on his sorely missed navy blue kimono. Lounging on a mat in the front room, he stretches his body out and feels more like himself than he has in days. Two, three, and four hours later he begins to get anxious and paces the floor. He considers going out to find them, but what could he do? Downing his third drink, he feels lightheaded and frowns at the weakness of his human body. Feeling buzzed and frustrated, he walks to the door to go outside when it opens. Ichigo's broken shinigami form falls inside, pale and blood pouring everywhere with his bankai still intact.

"What happened!?" Byakuya gasps, pulling Ichigo over to the mat by the arms.

"Eh, there was one, then it divided into two. Then it tried to kill Rukia."

"Rukia?" Byakuya, subconsciously reaching for his sword, growled, finding nothing. "Where is she?"

"Relax, I made her go back to Soul Society." Ichigo grins and then dismisses his bankai. "She was so pissed. I had that afro wearing shinigami open a portal, then I threw her in it. Haha." He tries to sit up and lurches forward on Byakuya. "I am going to be so sore tomorrow. Downstairs, there's a special spring down there with healing water."

"They're dead I hope?" He asks climbing down the ladder behind Ichigo.

"Yeah, Kurosaki 2 Fraccion 0. Go team!" He mumbles before hitting the dirt floor and blacking out.

"Kurosaki..." Byakuya shakes his head and drags him over to the green water. Edging him into the water, Byakuya tries to balance him in the water by draping his hands over the side, but he slips on the wet stones and falls in next to Ichigo. His hair is drenched and now his favorite kimono clings to his body and Kurosaki is passed out dangling in his arms.

Byakuya sits on the bottom of the spring, the warm water rising to his chest, and positions Kurosaki between his legs. Wrapping his arms around Ichigo's shoulders, he pulls his back against his chest and tilts his head to rest on his shoulder. Byakuya watches as the water closes up his wounds and he breathes a sigh of relief. Ichigo's long legs stretching out next to his, their thighs touching, the vibrant orange hair near enough to smell. The closeness of his warm body sends a torrent of emotions over him.

Byakuya bites down on his lip and lowers his eye lids to the neck arching near his mouth. He leans his nose down to Ichigo's neck, and closes his eyes as it lightly touches his earlobe. Breathing in the fiery scent, his lips tremble and his heart pounds in his chest. The temptation not to touch him was becoming near impossible.

"Ichigo.." He whispers and sees his head begin to move.

"Hmm?" Ichigo stirs and feels the warm water around him and a strong arm pulling him up. Opening his eyes, he sees Byakuya at his side, holding him by the waist. "Did I pass out?"

"Yes." Byakuya releases him and climbs out of the spring, his clothing heavy with water and gaping open, showing his toned chest. Both men avert their eyes and wring the water from their clothing. Ichigo notices the soaked captain's thin kimono and exposed chest. Raking a hand through his orange hair, he climbs up the ladder to find his body. Byakuya stays behind, breathing a sigh of relief that Ichigo didn't catch on to his secret. He couldn't have been more wrong......

Author's notes; Here is the new chapter! Tada! Thank you for your reviews! They are the reason I am awake right now lol! I really hope you like this chapter. I had a nosebleed just writing it! LOL! Re-edit my fault...not my betas...FYI never edit while watching a four year old dance to Lady GAGA. /sigh Reviews are love...I need love.

Chapter4 ; Sucking on strawberries.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH **

_**All Yaoi action sequences monitored by Yaoi fangirls, no Yaoi boy's were injured in this fanfiction**._

_Snaps to Gloaming Grove my beta; Thank you for your time and speed at returning my annoying emails._

"_**A man's kiss is his signature."  
Mae West**_

_Chapter 4; Sucking on Strawberries._

After climbing back into his body, Ichigo slides open the bathroom door. Turning the faucet in the shower, he adjusts the temperature to as hot as he can stand. Discarding his school uniform, he glances up at his reflection in the large wall-size mirror. His face seems to reveal none of the inner turmoil . The events that took place downstairs only a few moments ago plague his mind.

Ichigo is certain, with little room for doubt, that Byakuya Kuchiki looked at him with desire. Furthermore, Ichigo felt the same stirring inside him for the dark haired noble. Turning away from his deceptive reflection, he steps into the warm shower. Pressing his palms against the cool tiled wall above his head, he dips his head under the faucet. The water flows over him, quickly soaking his hair and body. Showers normally help him clear his head and focus on solving any problem that confuses him. However, Ichigo's thoughts continually return to the man wearing the navy blue nemaki;and Byakuya's wide shoulders and toned chest showing through the gap of his clinging clothing. This is defiantly the first time Ichigo has ever felt such an overwhelming attraction to anyone.

"I have no idea what to do about this." He mumbles to the shower as he squeezes shampoo into his hair.

XXX

Meanwhile, Byakuya changes into a plain black T-shirt and matching slacks. After brushing his hair, he goes into the kitchen looking for something to eat. Opening cabinet after cabinet, finding nothing, he growls slightly. Since becoming human he has constantly felt hungry, or an unusual emptiness inside.

"Urahara...you do need to eat, right?" Byakuya's voice echoes in the empty refrigerator. Slamming the door of the icebox, he folds his arms over his chest. "I'm starving."

"Same." Ichigo's head appears in the kitchen; he is holding up a phone book and a cell phone. "Delivery, or the ramen shop around the corner?"

"I would like to try pizza, I have heard Rukia speak of it." Byakuya answers careful to keep his gaze from falling on the orange hair he had smelled earlier.

"Delivery it is."

During dinner the two men avoid speaking of the events downstairs. Both, content to deny the attraction pulling them toward one another.

"Well Byakuya, what do you think of Pizza?" Ichigo asks watching Byakuya finish his third slice.

"Good stuff." Byakuya replies wiping his mouth with a napkin putting his plate in the kitchen sink.

"Tomorrow...you learn to swim." Ichigo announces, pointing at Byakuya with a smirk as he returns to the main room.

"Are we going back to the high school pool?" Byakuya asks, downing his second glass of sake.

"Nah, it's a holiday. I asked Urahara and he said to go down to the training room in the morning and toss this on the ground." Ichigo holds up a small black disk that looks like a hockey puck.

"What is it?"

"No clue. Guess we will find out in the morning. I told him we would watch the shop for him over the three day week end, and he just grinned then gave it too me." Ichigo replies, setting it down and walking over to the closet. He pulls out two futons and Byakuya walks over and takes his.

Dragging the bed a few feet away, Byakuya opens up the mattress and stretches out on it. His tolerance is shot; the sake is starting to make his head feel fuzzy, yet another drawback of being human. With nothing else to do, his eyes follow Ichigo around the room until he vanishes out of sight down the hall. Downing another cup, Byakuya rolls over on his belly and sets his chin in his palm. His eye-lids drop slightly just as Kurosaki reappears carrying a bowl of strawberries.

"Here, Karin dropped off some food, Yuzu is afraid you will starve to death. You look like you need something sweet to eat before bed." Ichigo says setting the bowl down and dropping to his knees next to Byakuya.

"Strawberries are my favorite." Byakuya replies, his voice is heavy with longing, as his lips curl up into a small thin smile.

"..." Ichigo almost drops the slice of fruit as he looks at Byakuya smiling for the first time. Ichigo is speechless, biting down on the sweet fruit. He is too preoccupied with Byakuya's incredible smile to notice the strawberry juice dripping down his lips to his chin, his eyes looking at Byakuya with a singular focus like tunnel vision. He is distracted to the point he doesn't see Byakuya's hand reach out and touch his face.

Byakuya's long fingers trace the path of the pink juice on Ichigo's chin, collecting it. Then pulling his hand back he dips them in his mouth tasting its sweetness. "Delicious." His blue eyes, never leaving Ichigo's, search for a reaction.

"Y-you didn't eat any." Ichigo stumbles over his words and swallows a knot in his throat. He watches Byakuya's graceful fingers pick up a strawberry and bite down on the end, his smooth, soft-looking lips becoming moist from the juice. Ichigo sucks in his lower lip, running his tongue over it in the darkness of his mouth.

"Kurosaki...do you want to kiss me?" Byakuya's gaze flicks to the young shinigami's lips, seeing them tremble.

"No..I.." Ichigo starts to move away, to run far from this intense need to be touched by Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya grabs his wrist and pulls him toward his futon. In a swift motion Ichigo's flat on his back laying next to Byakuya.

"Why lie about it?" Byakuya lifts Ichigo's white T-shirt and slides his hand up the warm skin of his belly to the tight skin of Ichigo's chest. "Is it because I'm a man?" Byakuya leans over, expecting a snappy response from the man shaking under him. Ichigo whispers, "No.." barely audible, his fierce brown eyes looking Byakuya directly in the face.

"I can feel your heart beating." His hand stops moving over Ichigo's sternum to savor in the wonderful vibration. "If I lean over you..will your heart beat faster, for me?" Byakuya's shadow eclipses Ichigo, and he slowly lowers his head closer. His dark bangs fall over part of his face concealing the intense desire burning in his eyes. "It's pounding so very fast." Byakuya leans closer and notices Ichigo clamp his eyes shut firmly and wrinkle his eyebrows together. Ichigo's reaction sinks in, and Byakuya immediately regrets pushing him too far. "Forgive me." Byakuya mutters and then quietly leaves the room, sliding the door closed behind him. He takes three steps out the door then slides down the wall, shutting his eyes, with his hand over his face. "What have I done?"

Time passes and the door opens silently. Ichigo peeks outside, seeing Byakuya's sitting form asleep leaning against the wall near the door. Biting on his lower lip, Ichigo kneels down in front of the sleeping man, his hand gently lifting the mass of black hair away from his peaceful face. Ichigo's tongue snakes over his lips moistening them; then slowly, carefully, moves closer to Byakuya. Parting his damp lips, Ichigo lightly brushes Byakuya's lips with his. Byakuya's eyes flutter open from the brief contact to find Ichigo's mouth near his. Ichigo's eyes grow wide and he stands up, raking a hand through his orange hair.

"Ichigo...I'll ask you one last time." Byakuya stands up his smooth, perfect skin illuminated by the faint glow of the moonlight shinning through the window. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"I-I do." Ichigo holds his hands up in front of him. "But, I don't know if I'm ready for...you know, everything. I've never been so completely distracted by someone's presence."

"I see."

"I don't even understand it. This is all very new to me, and I..." Ichigo lowers his hands and sighs. "I'd like to take this slow, that is...if you don't mind."

"Agreed." Byakuya's voice is firm and confident as he walks toward Ichigo with his hands at his sides.

"That's it? I thought you would be mad?" Ichigo's eyebrow arches in shock.

"You can set any limitations on me, I will honor them." Byakuya lifts his hand and lightly touches Ichigo jaw. "Now about my kiss....since you stole the first one. I will take the second one."

Byakuya gently nudges Ichigo back, pressing him into the wall. Stepping between Ichigo's legs, he presses his body into him. Byakuya licks his lips and brushes them over Ichigo's, sending a warmth down his Ichigo's spine. The dark haired noble lifts his hands up on each side of Ichigo's face and touches the wall, the contact reminding him of his limits and keeping him from pushing too far. Byakuya's mouth glides over Ichigo's again, this time pausing. Their lips part and Byakuya tastes him for the first time. The sweet, seductive hint of strawberry mixed with Ichigo's natural flavor drifts into Byakuya's mouth. Byakuya can't resist widening the kiss, and opens his mouth more to allow the tip of his tongue to caress Ichigo soft lips.

The rush of his heartbeat droning in his ears mixed with the feeling of Byakuya's tongue dipping inside his mouth is sending a wave of emotions over Ichigo. He feels warmth on his lips and fire in his stomach. Byakuya's sweet fragrance is brushing over him like a thousand feathers. Ichigo closes his eyes and sinks down into the storm. He feels a moan escape his lips as his tongue meets Byakuya's for the first time. The excitement and desire entice him, like a moth to a flame, Ichigo's lips move and dance around Byakuya's seeking the heat of a flame.

Byakuya's teeth begin to nibble gently at Ichigo's bottom lip as the kiss intensifies. Byakuya is not prepared for the incredible sounds escaping Ichigo's throat and echoing into his mouth, the vibration of his moan causing him to grow hard in an instant. With a slight hiss, Byakuya rubs up against Ichigo lightly to show him the effect the orange haired shinigami was having on him. The shock of the contact breaks the kiss and Byakuya pulls back. They stand panting with their eyes on each other, at a loss for words. Byakuya blinks several times his eyes trying to focus, when Ichigo ends the silence between them.

"That...was just kissing?" Ichigo slides down the wall, his chest heaving quickly. "Is it always like that?"

"No, that was...new for me too." Byakuya replies, bracing his hand on a nearby wall. "First time I have ever felt dizzy, maybe it's the sake?"

"Nah, can't be...I didn't drink any."

**Author's notes; I being fully aware that Byakuya doesn't like sweets would like to point out...he didn't say _which_ strawberry tastes good. Double metaphor= sexy. Furthermore, Byakuya only ate one! About Byakuya's drinking...This fic is for adults so it shouldn't bother anybody, right? His technical age being over 200...so let's just leave it at that. I hope you review, not getting a lot of reviews snivels.....This chapter brought to you by the following lovely reviewers.........**

**ramecupmiso**

**happygirl24**

**raven**

**Thank you!!! Click review GOGO!**

**Chapter 5; "Urahara....is staring at me"**


	5. Urahara is Staring at me

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**All Yaoi action has been approved by a council dedicated to.....various things that shouldn't be read by anyone. No Yaoi boy was harmed in the making of this chapter.**_

_**Big Yaoi kisses to Gloaming Grove the fastest beta on earth!**_

Chapter 5; Urahara...is staring at me.

"Has Urahara lost his mind?" Ichigo asks, scratching his head with the odd disk he was told would fix their problem. Ichigo stands next to Byakuya with his red T-shirt and swim trunks on, wandering if he made a mistake trusting Urahara.

"I doubt he was ever sane to begin with." Byakuya takes the round black object from Ichigo. "Ichigo, you have a nervous tick."

"Eh? What's that?" Ichigo looks under his shirt for a small bloodsucking insect.

"You keep scratching your head, especially when you are thinking." Byakuya tosses Ichigo the disk and turns to walk back up the ladder to the surface. Ichigo rolls his eyes then throws the disk like a baseball, sending it flying up into the vast space of the training room. Suddenly the disk stops, floats in mid air then starts flying around fast. Ichigo ducks as it screeches past him, heading for Byakuya, who is halfway up the ladder.

"Byakuya! The hockey puck is possessed, get down!" Ichigo screams and takes off running to the ladder. Without turning around, Byakuya wraps his hands around the outside of the ladder then slides down to the ground. The flying disk just misses him, arching around in a loop then dives into the water of the hot spring. "Urahara is trying to kill us!"

The ground shakes as steam fills the room in a thick fog. Ichigo feels Byakuya walking up behind him and turns, giving him a confused glance. The fog lifts suddenly like a gust of wind blowing it away. In the aftermath, the two men raise an eyebrow at the same time.

"That crazy bastard built a pool from a hockey puck?" Ichigo exclaims, looking at the full size swimming pool filled with crystal clean water nestled in the ground. "Freaking amazing!" Ichigo tosses his shirt and shoes on the ground and dives in head first. Ichigo surfaces and splashes around in the water before noticing Byakuya returning to the ladder. "Byakuya....Where do you think you are going?"

"To get some...towels. Yes, I think we need towels and-"

"Nice try. Now get in the water or I'm coming over there to get you, and then I'm throwing you in this pool." Ichigo splashes water out near Byakuya's feet with a wicked grin.

"I don't know what you are insinuating." Byakuya retorts with disdain in his voice as he continues walking toward the ladder.

"That you are _chicken_."

Byakuya stops in his tracks, whirls around and stomps back to pool with a scowl on his face. He tugs his shirt over his shoulders and kicks off his shoes. Walking over to the edge of the pool, he dips one toe in and exhales sharply.

"Byakuya, the water isn't that bad." Ichigo swims over next to him and snatches his hand, yanking him in the water. Byakuya thrashes around in the water until Ichigo guides him to the shallow side. "Put your feet down, you can stand here."  
(* in - into*)

"You pulled me in!" Byakuya folds his hands in front of his bare chest and his lower lip pokes out again. He walks in the water over to the side and leans his back against the wall.

"I did, but you are still alive." Ichigo looks at the man who kissed him and made his world spin last night, trying not to laugh at how adorable he looks with his lips puckered up. Ichigo distracts him by wrapping his arms on each side of him, and grabbing the wall behind Byakuya. "Don't pout."

"I want to." Byakuya mumbles as Ichigo bends his elbows to lean closer to him. Byakuya lifts an eyebrow up at Ichigo's boldness.

"Learn to swim, and I'll make it worth your effort." Ichigo grins, leaning against Byakuya's bare chest briefly. Byakuya's eyes narrow as ideas of his meaning float through his mind.

"Be specific." Byakuya turns his face away, struggling not to grab Ichigo, push his back against the side of the pool and ravage him. Ichigo reaches into his shorts pocket, causing Byakuya's eye to bulge out. "I-Ichigo, I thought you wanted to take things slo-" _Squeak!  
_

"I found this rubber ducky upstairs." Ichigo holds up the bright yellow bath buddy and laughs. "Byakuya, what did you think I was offering?"

Byakuya stomps through the water to the other side to leave. Ichigo, still laughing, tosses the ducky at Byakuya, making it bounce of his black hair with a squeak. "I don't like being teased Kurosaki."

"I was...gonna tell you. I-I could put that ducky in your bath tonight, and I-I would join you." Ichigo turns blood red and faces away from Byakuya, trying to hide his embarrassment. Byakuya freezes in place as a small grin appears on his pale face. Byakuya walks up to Ichigo, picking up the rubber ducky floating next to him, Byakuya walks up to Ichigo. Leaning near Ichigo's ear Byakuya whispers, "Please take care of me...sensei." then puts the ducky in Ichigo's hand. Ichigo swallows hard with the realization he would have to make good on his innuendo.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER;**

"Bend your arms more, don't curl your toes. You are going to get a leg cramp!"

"Ichigo, yelling at me isn't going to help me concentrate. What is this called again?"

"Doggy something."

"Ichigo! Are you sure this position is supposed to teach me to swim?"

"Yeah, the book says all kids learn this stroke first."

"I'm learning a CHILDREN'S METHOD?" Byakuya stops treading water and heads for the pool ladder.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo reaches out and pulls him back to the deep side.

"I'm sick of this doggy style!" Byakuya yells pushing his forehead into Ichigo's.

"It's doggy paddle, and if you do it right, I can teach you the breast stroke!" Ichigo screams back at him, smashing his head into Byakuya's.

"You are a horrible teacher!" Byakuya folds his arms in front of him in defiance.

"Well, you are a sucky student!" Ichigo splashes away from Byakuya and climbs up the ladder. Suddenly an hissing sounds and a large blow up doll of Urahara expands near Ichigo. The plastic green man is holding his fan in front of his huge grin.

"Kurosaki-san, surprise!" Urahara's voice ring's out from the doll, shocking Ichigo so badly he trips falling back into the pool. Byakuya, making nervous short steps on the bottom of the pool, slowly walks over to where Ichigo fell in.

"I really hate him sometimes." Ichigo mumbles as he pops through the water's surface next to Byakuya.

"You cut yourself when you fell." The dark haired noble turns to Ichigo and holds his elbow up, looking at it.

"Eh?" Ichigo looks at his arm and shakes his head. "It's just a scratch; I've gotten a lot worse than this little bump." Ichigo pulls himself up on the edge of the wall, dangling his legs in the water. He grabs his dry shirt on the ground just behind him and wipes the trickle of blood off.

"Ichigo," Byakuya moves close to him, slipping between his legs slowly. "Why are you so reckless with your life, but cherish everyone else's?"

"I guess..." Ichigo sighs as his shoulders sag under the emotional weight of the past he dreads to discuss. "I've always felt like the consolation prize, you know, the cheap reward for losing something irreplaceable." Ichigo looks away nervously and fidgets, his calloused fingers curling around the string of his swim trunks. "Someone beautiful died in my place, so I fight to make her sacrifice worth it."

"Ichigo, you realize...you are the beautiful person to her?" Byakuya's deep blue eyes look at Ichigo intensely, studying him for a moment; then slowly he leans up and touches Ichigo's cheek, turning his face toward his. Ichigo's brown eyes water just a bit before he pushes the emotion back down to the bottom of his heart.

Byakuya keeps his hand on Ichigo's cheek, aware it's making him feel conflicted. His soft slender fingers slide over to Ichigo's lips and pause for permission. Ichigo submits and opens his mouth, allowing Byakuya's index finger to rub against his teeth and moisten the tip. Removing his finger, Byakuya fights to keep his promise to take things slow, the desire in him building with every breath.

Ichigo looks down into the smoky blue eyes peering into his and, feeling his heart beating fast, he pushes Byakuya's hair from his face. His orange head leans down painfully slowly, his lips closing over Byakuya's. Ichigo parts his lips, moving his mouth on Byakuya's warm, silky-soft lips. Breath mingles just before Ichigo snakes out his tongue to taste and be tasted by Byakuya. Ichigo's hands touch the long, dark hair and for the first time he threads his fingers in the thick wave, tugging Byakuya closer to his body.

The sensation of him pulling Byakuya against himself is sending a shivers down his back. Byakuya's eyes close as he fights to keep his hands at his sides, allowing Ichigo to explore freely. Byakuya is lost to the hum inside his body when Ichigo's lips travel to his neck. Teeth graze his neck, making Byakuya gasp, and when Ichigo begins to suck on the small spot of skin, his eyes fly open. "Ah." Byakuya whispers, curling his hands into fists, fighting against the most incredible urge to touch.

"You taste so good." Ichigo moans against the moist neck, hearing Byakuya sigh with pleasure from his kisses. "I knew you would." Ichigo's hands travel down to Byakuya shoulders and tug him out of the water.

Byakuya pulls himself up from the water, balancing himself just above Ichigo, when his head collides with something. "Urahara....is staring at me." Byakuya grumbles, sitting up.

"What?" Ichigo looks up and sees the Urahara doll next to them, his big goofy grin concealed by the fan. "Damn you, Urahara!"

XXXXX

Next chapter; Bubbles and Byakuya's back

**Author's notes; Hey all! Thanks for you support of this fanfic! Here is the new chapter. It's short but tasty.. The honorary members of the Yaoi fangirl council are....**

**Bonnienuit**

**Carabel**

**Kirichan220**

**Ramecupmiso**

**Threeisenough**

**Happygirl24**

**Blackheartz**

**Princessayla1994**

**Raven**

**Inluvwithmicky**


	6. Bubbles, and Byakuya's Back

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Special Thank you to Gloaming Grove for not laughing about my last few questions. You are a fantastic Beta!!!**

**Notice; Reading Yaoi Bleach Stories may cause side effects including..nosebleeds, dizziness, and increase in sex drive. Fuzzibunniez is not responsible for any naughty ideas this chapter gives you. All hail, The Yaoi Fangirl Council!**

_**"A **__**friend**__** is always good to have, but a **__**lover's**__** kiss is better than angels raining down on me."**__**Dave Matthews**_

Chapter 6 Bubbles and Byakuya's back

Teaching Byakuya to swim was easy compared to the daunting task Ichigo must now endure. Byakuya learned to swim, and even learned a few dives; now Ichigo must make good on his promise. Stepping inside the humid bathroom, he hears the sound of water filling the large bathtub. Ichigo rakes a hand through his bright orange hair before shedding his clothes on the floor. Then grabs a large blue bathe towel and wraps it around his slender waist. Almost kicking himself for thinking of the idea in the first place, his orange hair peeks around the corner of the bathroom.

Ichigo's brown eyes lock on Byakuya sitting in the bubble filled water with his back to him. He swallows hard without moving his gaze, suddenly reminded why he had trouble thinking around the noble. Byakuya's long hair rests on his back, as drops of water drip down from his dark thick locks. His shoulders and back are so straight, so seductively smooth looking, leaving little doubt in Ichigo's mind that Byakuya's body was designed to torture him.

"Ichigo...How long are you going to stare at my back?"

"I-I was just getting ready to join you!" Ichigo snaps before walking to the edge of the large porcelain tub. "Why does Urahara have a huge bath tub like this?"

"I'd rather not know." Byakuya moves his head to look over his right shoulder and raises an eyebrow at Ichigo. The carrot haired boy has a terrified look on his face. His hands clutching the blue towel wrapped around his waist with a white-knuckled grip. Byakuya fights the urge to smile at the surprising shyness Ichigo possesses. "Ichigo, if you don't-"

"I said I would!" Ichigo yells, his face turns blood red as he shuts his eyes tight, then steps into the water with the towel vanishing under the water still around his waist. Lowering himself down into the water up to his chest, Ichigo furrows his eyebrows together.

"I was trying to ask you to bring me that bottle of shampoo." Byakuya points the blue bottle on the counter.

"Oh..." Ichigo stands, lifting his leg up the exit the tub, when the water soaked towel falls down. "Damn it!" Ichigo quickly sinks back into the bubbles, letting the water cover him up to his chin. Ichigo hears Byakuya sigh then watches in shock as Byakuya stands up out of the bubble bath to get the shampoo bottle.

It was at that specific moment that Ichigo decides bubble baths were invented by a brilliant person. Eons ago, whenever, wherever, the genius inventor must have had a prophetic dream of this moment;When Byakuya would rise up from the water to fetch a bottle of shampoo, allowing the soap bubbles to slide down to his round bottom. The beautiful prophetic dream undoubtedly inspired the man to create a soapy concoction to further torture and humiliate a guy like Ichigo. With his mouth almost touching the surface of the water, Ichigo blows at the bubbles gathering around his face. His smoldering brown eyes watch Byakuya turn around, and head back to the tub. Just as he turns, the little yellow ducky floats past Ichigo's vision, obstructing his view of Byakuya. Cursing the inventor of such a pointless object, Ichigo picks up the ducky and throws it. The ducky bounces off the wall and returns like a boomerang, hitting Ichigo on the side his head with a squeak.

"What the hell!" Ichigo stands up, grabbing the ducky and starts squeezing it. "Die ducky!" _Squeak!_

"Ichigo... what _are_ you doing?" Byakuya sits down in the water, watching Ichigo try to strangle the bath toy.

"The guy who invented this is an asshole!" _Squeak! Squeak!_

"A woman invented the bath ducky, but I don't think her intentions were malicious." Byakuya replies, fighting the urge to laugh his ass off. Instead, his blue eyes look over to Ichigo standing up in the tub completely naked, and oblivious, as the soap bubbles run down his toned legs. Byakuya's eyebrow arches as his eyes follow up his soapy legs to his groin. "Ichigo..." Byakuya grabs Ichigo by the wrist and drags him with the ducky in Ichigo's hand, between his legs.

Their faces now inches apart, Ichigo's eyes grow wide in shock when Byakuya leans toward him, parting his lips. Ichigo panics and thrusts the rubber ducky up in front of Byakuya's lips. _Squeak!  
_

"Ichigo... are trying to persuade me to fall in love with you or the duck?" Byakuya whispers, tugging him around so Ichigo's back can rest on his chest.

"I am not trying for either!" Ichigo's arms flail as he tries to pull away from Byakuya's strong grip around his chest.

"Are you sure?" Byakuya leans his head down and lightly kisses Ichigo's neck.

"B-Bas-Ah!" Ichigo sighs, feeling Byakuya's mouth on his neck lighting a fire in his chest.

"You don't sound convincing." Byakuya replies, running his tongue up Ichigo's neck then flicking his earlobe.

"H-How do I convince you?" Ichigo shuts his eyes, trying to ignore the tingling sensation running up his spine.

"Hmm, I wonder." Byakuya moves his right hand slowly down Ichigo's chest, stopping just above his bellybutton.

"Oi! How is touching me persuading you?" Ichigo squirms around as Byakuya's hand slips further down.

"You can tell me if, this," Byakuya's hand brushes against Ichigo's manhood, causing Ichigo to freeze in place, "feels good." Ichigo immediately grinds his teeth, trying to suppress a moan from escaping his lips as he grows hard. "Does my hand feel good, Ichigo?" Byakuya's hand returns and lightly curls his fingers around Ichigo's erection, tugging up on it.

"Ah!" Ichigo arches his neck, leaning his head on Byakuya's shoulder as heat rushes to his groin. The pressure and heat of Byakuya's soft fingers stroking him up and down is sending a torrent of pleasure through Ichigo's body. Ichigo's chest begins to heave up and down as the hand speeds up, then suddenly stills as Byakuya nibbles on the exposed flesh of his neck.

"Answer." Byakuya slides his hand up to the tip and presses down on the tiny opening.

"Yes...I mean, no!" Ichigo replies, jumbling his words as he begins to shake under Byakuya's hands.

"That's too bad." Byakuya whispers in Ichigo's ear then releases and steps out of the tub to dry himself. Abandoning the bottle of shampoo, and the bright yellow ducky to float around on the waters surface. "Ichigo the water is getting cold." Ichigo blinks several times and watches Byakuya pull a blue towel over his body, drying off.

"Oh, yeah."

XXX

After the bath, an odd silence floated between Ichigo and Byakuya until bedtime when Ichigo has had enough of the quiet.

"If you are mad just say so!" Ichigo yells, blowing Byakuya's long hair around in a blast of wind.

"I have no reason to be mad at you. Didn't I already agree to take this slowly?" Byakuya lays down on his futon to go to sleep.

"Bullshit! You are lying."

"Perhaps it is you who is lying." Byakuya rolls over on his side, facing away from Ichigo.

"Huh?"

"Lying to yourself..."

"What?!" Ichigo walks over to Byakuya's futon and grabs him by his robe.

"I will not repeat myself."

"Sounds like you are saying I'm a coward." Ichigo crinkles his eyebrows together and pulls Byakuya near his face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo...that is precisely what I'm saying."

"Bastard!" Ichigo screams at Byakuya's emotionless face, ready to hit him. Ichigo blinks, freezing in place with Byakuya an inch away. "Byakuya."

"What."

"I'm...I'm going to-." Ichigo murmurs, his cheeks blazing crimson, as he crushes his mouth over Byakuya's, pushing him to the futon.

**Author's notes; Hey all! Sorry about the cliffy, but the next chapter should be so very tasty!!! Don't for get to review! The Yaoi Fangirl Council members are these lovely reviewers.....I'm sooo honored!!**

**Blueeyedfox**

**Inlovewithmicky; gasp..I'm brilliant yay me!**

**Kirichan220;**

**Kags21; **

**Princessayala1994**

**Chillyraven; welcome to the family!**

**Icyfaetears**

**Happygirl24**

**Misstaken; You are now a member of our tribe!**

**Bonnienuit**

**Ramecupmiso**

**carabel**


	7. Warm Honest Words

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**_But his kiss was so sweet, and so closely he pressed, that I languished and pined till I granted the rest.__  
__John Gay_**

Chapter 7; Warm Honest Words.

"Sounds like you are saying I'm a coward." Ichigo crinkles his eyebrows together and pulls Byakuya near his face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo...that is precisely what I'm saying."

"Bastard!" Ichigo screams at Byakuya's emotionless face, ready to hit him. Ichigo blinks, freezing in place with Byakuya an inch away. "Byakuya."

"What."

"I'm...I'm going to-." Ichigo murmurs, his cheeks blazing crimson, as he crushes his mouth over Byakuya's, pushing him down to the futon. Byakuya's eyes widen in surprise as Ichigo lands on his chest and pushes his tongue inside his mouth. Ichigo opens Byakuya's blue nemaki and runs his calloused hands down the soft skin of Byakuya's chest. Sliding, searching, for something unknown to the orange haired teen. The rough fingers caressing his chest, and hot tongue in his mouth cause Byakuya's body to hum. When Ichigo's tantalizing lips move down his neck to his chest Byakuya sucks in a deep breath of air and closes his eyes. He struggles to remain still and allow Ichigo to explore his body, when a small moan escapes Byakuya's lips.

"Ah."

Hearing Byakuya's reaction, Ichigo's groin fills with heat, he blinks suddenly and climbs off him. His face is red and his chest panting up and down, as his hands try to cover his arousal.

"Ichigo, I have waited for you to be ready. However, you are wrong if you think I'm going to let you walkaway after that." Byakuya replies grabbing Ichigo by the wrists and yanking him back to the futon. Holding him in place with his arm Byakuya rolls over on top of Ichigo, planting his knees between the panicked substitute shinigami's legs.

"Oi! I-I'm sorry Byakuya..I-I didn't mean to..um.." Ichigo begins to babble nonsense when Byakuya loosens the belt on his nemaki.

"I don't want your apology. Now take off your pants or I will." Byakuya's points to Ichigo's cotton pajama bottoms. Ichigo tries to scoot away when Byakuya grabs him by the ankle and scoots him back under him. "Pants. Now." Byakuya says firmly, his hands shaking with anticipation hoping Ichigo will finally allow him to touch him.

"I-I don't know about this...it's too fast for me." Ichigo mutters as he feels Byakuya thumbs hook under his pj's. waistband yanking them off. Byakuya tosses his belt and the pants behind him allowing his nemaki to gape open, giving Ichigo a clear view of Byakuya's sizable erection. "Whoa, way to-"

Before Ichigo could finish arguing, Byakuya moves up over his body and holds Ichigo down with a kiss. Slipping his tongue inside just as he leans his hips against Ichigo, their cocks rub against each other. Ichigo stills as a moan drifts from his mouth to Byakuya's.

"Touch me." Byakuya grabs Ichigo's hand and moves it to his bottom.

Ichigo feels his heart beating fast as his hand caresses Byakuya's firm, warm backside. Byakuya's neck arches his head back from the feel of Ichigo's hand grabbing and squeezing him. Slowly moving down Ichigo's neck, Byakuya's lips kiss and nibble down to his groin. Hovering above Ichigo's erection Byakuya's deep blue eyes look up meeting Ichigo's smoldering brown gaze. Without taking his eyes off Ichigo, Byakuya's tongue snakes out and lightly licks over the top of his cock tasting him for the first time. The salty, sweet flavor of precome running across his hot tongue urging him to try more.

Ichigo releases a long stifled moan in his throat as his body begins to throb under Byakuya's tongue. Feeling Byakuya's mouth close over the tip of his pulsating cock, Ichigo's hips move toward Byakuya's lips. Threading his hands through Byakuya's thick hair as he moves his head up and down, pressing him closer to his body. Ichigo feels pressure begin to build in his groin.

"Byakuya...you keep doing that I'm going to-"

"Don't fight it, relax into it. It'll feel more intense." Byakuya's heavy voice whispers before lowering his head over Ichigo's twitching hardness. Each sigh, and movement of the orange haired man under him pressing Byakuya to elicit more reactions from him. Just a bit further, and Ichigo will be less resistant to his desires. Replacing his mouth Byakuya's hand wraps around Ichigo's shaft, sliding up putting pressure on the tip. His smoky blue eyes slant over to Ichigo's watching him come.

Byakuya reaches into the pocket of his nemaki and pulls out a small bottle of lubricant. Squeezing out an ample amount, his blue eyes return to the panting red face under him. Rubbing the cool liquid over his fingertips Byakuya lightly presses a fingertip into Ichigo's warm bottom.

"That's cold!" Ichigo jerks slightly, feeling the cool liquid touch him, then the strange sensation of Byakuya's finger sliding slowly in. "Ah!"

"Only for a minute." Byakuya moves his long finger in and out with gentle movements. His gaze remaining on Ichigo, noticing every quiver in his chest. Byakuya bites down on his lip struggling to be careful not to hurt him, the throbbing of his cock nearing painful. Pushing two fingers inside the dark haired noble sees Ichigo's back arch and close his eyes. Moving them around briefly stretching the area, he removes them to press his aching erection to Ichigo's opening.

"O-Ok, maybe we can just stop there for today." Ichigo mutters quickly trying to slip away, when he feels Byakuya's hand grab his wrist.

"Just relax Ichigo." Byakuya replies softly putting Ichigo's hand to his chest. Ichigo's grows still feeling the thumping of Byakuya's heart on his hand. Drumming stronger and steady causing Ichigo to look at Byakuya's passion filled face. _"Why is his voice so calming?"_ Ichigo ponders as Byakuya pushes inside him.

"That stings!" Ichigo yells out feeling the pain and pressure of Byakuya's large cock nudging him on the inside. Byakuya leans over Ichigo near his face and whispers in his ear words that will disarm Ichigo's defenses and cause him to surrender everything to this man.

"Forgive me, I just have to touch you."

Ichigo stops complaining at that moment....he stops thinking about himself. Ichigo sees something when Byakuya confessed those warm honest words. He looks up and notices Byakuya's body shaking with his long hair concealing his slightly turned away face. Ichigo reaches up with his right hand and lifts the dark curtain of soft hair away from his face and looks in his eyes.

"It's alright Byakuya, you..can." Ichigo replies then tugs his lips over his in a heated desire filled kiss. Ichigo feels him begin to move inside him and leans up to keep his hands on Byakuya. To ease to the devastating emptiness of his hands, to fill the void, with the solace only Byakuya can satisfy. The pain didn't matter anymore, just the flood of emotion passing between them.

Byakuya's breath becomes labored as he thrusts inside of the snugness of Ichigo's bottom. Turning slightly inside him Byakuya watches Ichigo's body shake.

"B-Byakuya..that's sooo good." Ichigo feels a rush of pleasure flow over him and moves his hips to meet the delicious passion heating his body. Feeling the pressure of his release Byakuya lifts Ichigo up and crushes their bodies close together. Ichigo lifts his legs over Byakuya's waist, and wraps his arms around him. Just as Byakuya climaxes he release a soft moan in Ichigo's ear, the barely audible words tugging Ichigo to come with him.

"Only me...don't let anyone else touch you...Ichigo."

**Author's Notes Hey all Sorry you had to wait so very long. I hope you like it. I'm very nervous about it. I just love the chemistry between the two of them! As Always review! Just a reminder Frozen Passion is uploaded for those of you who voted Thanks! Toshiro and Ran are so fun. The Yaoi Fangirl Council members are.... Jackets would be cool...could have the rubber ducky on them LOL.**

**Happygirl24**

**Jamiesoo90**

**Ramecupmiso**

**Princessayala1994**

**Misstaken**

**Shillanna**

**Kirichan220**

**echoingly artistic**

**iceyfaetears**

**inluvwithmicky**

**kag2**1

Again sorry for the wait! Oh dear I hope you like it.....


	8. Libraries and Secret Hiding Places

I DON'T OWN BLEACH

_**Dedicated to Echoingly-artistic; this is for you!**_

Beta; Gloaming Grove Look a semicolon!

"_Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place." Zora Neale Hurston _

Chapter 8; Libraries and Secret Hiding Places.

"Why are we here?" Byakuya asks, looking at the rows of books noticing the quiet atmosphere.

"I have a paper due and I have to do some research." Ichigo replies, sitting down at one of the computer terminals. "I told you it would be boring, you did have to come."

"Hmm." Byakuya replies, sitting next to him then glancing around at the girls whispering in the corner.

"Get a magazine or something to keep you busy. " Ichigo mumbles, clicking on the computer mouse with a fury. "Don't just stare at those girls."

"Jealous?" Byakuya whispers, leaning over in his chair, blowing seductively in Ichigo's ear.

"Not at all!" Ichigo retorts, shaking his head from the sudden dizzy spell. The librarian behind the checkout desk pushes up her glasses, to glare at him. The two blondes in the corner giggle then start poking each other.

"Then you don't care if I go talk to them?" Byakuya looks up and smiles at the girls. Two gasps cause Ichigo to look up from the monitor; his brown eyes move from the girls to Byakuya's beautiful smile.

"Be my guest, then maybe you will stop molesting me." Ichigo replies, kicking Byakuya in the shin under the table.

"I don't molest you... it's called sodomy." Byakuya teases with a chuckle, kicking him back, making Ichigo's knee jerk hitting the tabletop.

"Ow, you bastard!" Ichigo's eyebrows furrow when the two girls approach, dropping Byakuya a note. They wave and head to the back of the library.

"SHUSH!" The librarian points at Ichigo, then gives him the universal sign for 'I'll cut your throat'.

"Ichigo, what does 'Stacks' with a question mark mean?" Byakuya holds up the note with a large heart drawn around the word in red lipstick.

"They want to make out with you." Ichigo's right eye twitches just from saying such a thing aloud.

"What is making out?" Byakuya asks, leaning over and showing Ichigo his best smile.

"It's kissing and other stuff." Ichigo looks up, clearing his throat seeing his disarming grin; and blushes.

"Other stuff being...like what we did last night?" Byakuya had honestly thought the library would be interesting but, he had not imagine it would be nearly this exciting. Watching Ichigo's bashful reactions has been the most fun the dark-haired noble has had in a long time. "And these girls want to… with me?"

"Yes, you pervert!"

"And... that doesn't bother you?"

"Do what you want, just go!" Ichigo growls completely annoyed, jabbing the computer keyboard buttons too hard. After five minutes Ichigo's fruitless effort of trying not to give a damn what Byakuya...touches...and...kisses...and… he slams the mouse down on the counter, and surrenders to the overwhelming urge to go spy on him.

Walking toward the isolated rear stairwell, Ichigo sees the girls leaning against the wall with Byakuya standing next to them. Cutting a sharp right, Ichigo walks down the next row over from them to peak through the book shelves. His brown eyes stare daggers toward Byakuya's back from his hiding spot between musty smelling old books. Hearing the light female giggling, Ichigo grabs onto the bookshelf and grumbles.

Hearing Ichigo fussing, Byakuya turns his right cheek up and lifts his arm to touch one of the blushing blondes.

"Only me...don't let anyone else touch you..." Ichigo mutters under his breath. "Hypocritical Bastard!" Picking up a hardcover book and glancing at the title. "'The Grapes of Wrath'... Perfect!" He throws it at Byakuya, hitting him in the head; Byakuya's arm returns to his side.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Ichigo hears bimbo number one ask as she TOUCHES HIS HAIR...Ichigo kicks the bookshelf, making it sway slightly.

"Do you have a bump?" Bimbo number two asks, rubbing on Byakuya's arm.

"Oi!, He didn't get hit on his arm." Ichigo whispers, growing more pissed with every touch they make. He grabs another book, "'Crime and Punishment'....Yeah... murders okay!" Ichigo winds up his pitching arm and freezes in place when he looks up and notices Byakuya and the bimbos are gone. "What the hell?"

"Glad you didn't throw 'War and Peace'." Byakuya walks up behind Ichigo and wraps his arms around Ichigo. "That would've hurt." Byakuya slides his hand around Ichigo's belly, running his hand underneath his shirt, sliding it up to Ichigo's head. Cupping Ichigo's chin in his palm, Byakuya presses is hips against Ichigo's firm bottom.

"Oi! Don't think you can just-" Ichigo's words are silenced as Byakuya slides his other hand into Ichigo's pants. "Don't-"

"Shh, this is a learning environment." Byakuya wraps his fingers around Ichigo's stiffening cock. Byakuya's tongue licks up his earlobe slowly; Ichigo gasps, grabbing onto the bookshelf in front of him.

"Ah!"

"I do enjoy your sounds. However, you need to be quiet." Byakuya moves his right hand up Ichigo's chin, covering his mouth. His left hand, still stroking Ichigo's erection, tightens and moves quicker. Ichigo's muffled moans, mixed with the thrill of being discovered, urge Byakuya to rub his hips harder against him. "If I told you last night...you felt so warm and tight. Would you come for me?" Byakuya bites down on Ichigo's neck, careful not to break the skin. Ichigo's neck and back arch from the sensations, causing him to orgasm fast.

"I'm impressed, you learn very quickly." Byakuya whispers before pulling away and licking his fingertips.

Shaking his head to chase away the dizziness, Ichigo eyes grow wide and he grabs a large book from the shelf. Pressing it into Byakuya's hands he whirls around to see Rukia and Renji walking up with large grins.

"Surprise!" Rukia smiles. "We felt Ichigo's reiatsu spiking like mad so we thought we would see if a hollow was attacking him." Byakuya chuckles then covers his mouth fighting back the urge to say he was the one ravaging the poor defenseless shinigami.

"I am fine!" Ichigo snaps feeling the blood rush to his head. "I wasn't being molested or anything!"

"Oh... ok... Then want to come with us for lunch?" Rukia looks at Byakuya then at Ichigo trying to figure out why her brother was grinning and Ichigo looked like he was ready to erupt like a volcano.

Renji, on the other hand wasn't confused. He could tell exactly what had transpired before Rukia had surprised them. "_Since when has Captain Kuchiki been interested in Kurosaki? SINCE WHEN HAS THE CAPTAIN BEEN GAY?"_

XXX

"Byakuya..." Ichigo's chest heaves up and down, his red face turning away from the dark haired noble in embarrassment. "Can we stop here for today?"

"Absurd question." Byakuya replies as perspiration slides slowly down his back. "I refuse."

"Please?"

"I will not repeat myself."

"You know, I heard doing this too often is unhealthy!" Ichigo tries to escape, but Byakuya's hand reaches out and yanks him back.

"Are you surrendering to me...Ichigo?"

"No!" Ichigo feels dizzy and falls over on his face with his butt up in the air. Byakuya's eyebrow arches as a thin grin stretches across his face. He leans over Ichigo's back near his ear and whispers, "Say it, Ichigo, I...am...defeated."

"Never!"

"Say it." Byakuya's hand slips under Ichigo's shirt, his fingertips sliding on the sweat running down his back. "You are so cute." He lightly kisses Ichigo's ear.

"Oi! Stop that, we are in the park, and I am not cute!" Ichigo's flushed face turns redder as he squirms away from Byakuya's wondering hands, to sit on the grassy hill. "How the hell can you jog so fucking long!?" Ichigo's eyebrows furrow as he folds his arms in front of his chest.

"I have excellent stamina, always have." Byakuya looks at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye as he sits down next to him.

"You are _so_ humble." Ichigo steals a glance at Byakuya, his dark hair swaying with the slight breeze. Leaning back, Ichigo puts his arms behind him, balancing his weight with his hands. His pinky innocently brushes against Byakuya's hand, sending a flurry of emotions over Ichigo. The look on Byakuya's face last night when they were together flashes in his mind. The sound of his voice was so soft yet deep enough to vibrate in his chest. Ichigo's brown eyes grow wide as he sees Byakuya's shadow lean over him. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." Byakuya replies, turning on his side and pulling Ichigo's chin toward him. "No one will see. Just a little.."

"Bu-" Ichigo's words are cut off; Byakuya's soft warm lips slide over his. Ichigo's mouth opens for the tongue flicking at teeth, surrendering to the pleasant sensations of heat and moisture.

The winds drift and change direction, sending the faint fragrance of sakura into his nose._ "That smell... It's unmistakably Byakuya's flowery aroma with a hint of sweetness."_

Ichigo reaches out and threads his fingertips through Byakuya's soft hair and pulls him closer. _"His powers...they are coming back."_ With Byakuya's moan in his ears, Ichigo breaks the kiss. _"How long until...?"_ He grabs Byakuya by the wrist and tugs him up the grassy hill.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya asks as they begin walking faster towards wherever Ichigo was leading them.

"There's a place I go when I need to think." Ichigo answers. Seeing the place, he turns the corner and they run up a set of old concrete stairs. At the top Ichigo opens a rusty old door and pulls Byakuya in behind him. As soon as the door slams shut Ichigo crashes his body into Byakuya's, forcing his back against a wall, his hands wrapping in the silky dark hair, tugging gently on its softness. His mouth opens wide, begging for Byakuya's tongue to return and continue where they left off. Ichigo's hands travel down to Byakuya's black T-shirt and yank it out of his pants, as his mouth travels down to his neck.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" He asks, feeling Ichigo's hands slip underneath his shirt and press his slightly calloused fingers along his ribs. _"What changed in him overnight?"_ Byakuya blinks, his mind trying to decipher why Ichigo is acting so aggressive. Not that he minds, but Ichigo is normally shy. "Ichigo, you are shaking."

"It's nothing." he mumbles into Byakuya's neck as his palms glide up Byakuya's chest, feeling the contour of strong muscles on velvet skin. "Will you stay here with me tonight? Please?"

"Alright."

**Author's notes;**

**Hey all! Here is your next chapter which leads into some naughtiness for the next chapter! Yay Yaoi naughtiness! I wanted to say Thank you to all the reviewers being so kind about my first lemon chapter. I'm grateful and feel more confident about writing thanks to you ;D As you know, I am not a technical writer. I do not strive to be perfect with my grammar and punctuation. However, I do try to deliver a story about not just sex but, romance. I glad you understand this. Hopefully, you won't feel it's too corny. I am having the greatest time writing this story. I would like to add... If you want more Yaoi edit's after this I would LOVE to write them! The story isn't over by far so buckle up for a nice ride in the next chapter! OMG I can't believe I typed that.....**

**As always the Yaoi Fangirl Council....are sooo many! LOL! **

ICYFAETEARS; THE DUCKY WILL BE WINKING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

KIRICHAN220; SEE ABOVE COMMENT lol

THREEISENOUGH; GLAD YOU LIKE IT.

CHILLYRAVEN; BYAKUYA IS SO HOT IT'S A CRIME

PRINCESSAYLA; SORRY ; ;

HAPPYGIRL THANKIES

CARABEL; NEW UPLOAD

JAMIESOO90; MORE AHEAD LOOK OUT FOR FLY NOVELS!

BONNIENUIT; I'M A FAN OF YOURS, I BLUSH LIKE ICHIGO WHEN YOU REVIEW

SHILLANA SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT ;D

CHIBITAMAGO AWES THANKS! GLAD YOU REVIEW!

RAMECUPMISO; TY!

**Reviews are Love and today I need lots of Yaoi kisses. I'm feelin kinda sad about my writing. Fuzzi**


	9. Ichigo's gaze

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Huge Yaoi Hugs to Gloaming Grove My Beloved Beta.**

" _**True strength lies in submission which permits one to dedicate his life, through devotion, to something beyond himself."**____**Henry Miller**_____

**Chapter 9; **

"It's nothing." he mumbles into Byakuya's neck as his palms glide up Byakuya's chest, feeling the contour of strong muscles on velvet skin. "Will you stay here with me tonight? Please?"

"Alright." Byakuya's emotionless reply masks his concern for the orange-haired teen. His mind doesn't dwell on Ichigo's odd behavior. Byakuya gasps in shock as Ichigo's left hand unbuttons his pants, and then lowers the zipper of his dark blue slacks. Ichigo's daring fingers slip under Byakuya's boxers, wrapping around his lengthy member and causing him to harden. Byakuya closes his eyes as a hiss escapes his damp lips.

Ichigo's hand continues to gently stroke as he leans his weight on his right hand next to Byakuya's shoulder. Lowering his head, Ichigo flicks out his tongue lightly over Byakuya's nipple. Hearing Byakuya's seductive moan, Ichigo clamps his mouth over the tiny bud, nipping it with his teeth.

Byakuya's eyes fly open, feeling Ichigo's breath and teeth teasing him, biting down on his sensitive nipple. Byakuya clenches his fists as Ichigo's mouth slowly kisses a heated path down to his hips. His panting causes his breath to catch in his throat with every kiss. With every stroke of Ichigo's hand, Byakuya feels his finger nails cutting into his palms from tightening his hands. The dark-haired noble's desire is burning hot in his empty hands. He looks around the sparsely decorated room for a place to push Ichigo over, and take him; to bend Ichigo's body over and watch his orange head sway as he pushes into him. Byakuya needs to be the one, has always been the one in control. Touching, stroking, forcing his partner to submit to him. Byakuya feels Ichigo's mouth surround his cock, the wet heat makes his knees buckle. His dominance taken from him, Byakuya slides down the wall, surrendering his resolve as he reaches the dirty floor. "_It's alright."  
_

Ichigo's head begins a steady motion, his tongue curling against Byakuya's cock adding just the right amount of pressure. Before Byakuya can stop himself, his long fingers reach out and thread into Ichigo's soft orange hair. He closes his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. His hands grip Ichigo's head, nudging him to take him further inside his torturous hot mouth. "_I can let go."_

"Ha." Byakuya's lips part and his shoulders slump as his moans echo in the small room. "More." Byakuya despises himself for a moment, even as he cries out his desires. The shame of allowing a person's influence over him is difficult to relinquish. He looks down at Ichigo as he lifts his head up, eyes meet. Ichigo's amber eyes break the last bit of resistance, as Byakuya moves his thumb across his swollen lips. "_If it's him."  
_

Ichigo stands up, walks over to the closet and drags out a futon. Opening it up, he motions to Byakuya with his finger pointing him to lie on top of the crisp clean sheets. Stretching out his legs, Byakuya watches Ichigo undress; his intense expression, intoxicating and pure.

Ichigo gets down on his hands and knees, crawling between Byakuya's longs legs. Stopping at his waist to tug off the slacks and boxers shorts, Ichigo sets them aside then plants his body over Byakuya's hips.

"Ichi-" Byakuya tries to sit up, only to be pushed back down.

"Let me do this." Ichigo interrupts him, reaching out and parting Byakuya's lips with his calloused fingertips. "The first time, I barely touched you. I'm not making that mistake again."

Byakuya's cheeks flushed red at Ichigo's confession. Byakuya watches Ichigo press his lips over his, kissing him gently. The kiss grows deeper as their tongues touch, making their lips press harder against each other. Feeling Ichigo's hands wander over his chest; the calluses on his hands create a seductive friction. Byakuya reaches down between Ichigo's legs and strokes on his erection, causing Ichigo to break the kiss.

"Ah!" Ichigo tilts his head up. Byakuya watches Ichigo as the intense expression reappears on his face. Moving his hand faster, he leans up and covers Ichigo's mouth with his; his tongue dancing against Ichigo's with every moan he breathes into his throat. "Wait." Ichigo pulls away from the kiss and pushes Byakuya back down against the wrinkling sheets. Ichigo moves his hips over Byakuya's throbbing erection and lowers himself down very slowly.

"It hurts more like that." Byakuya says quietly as he watches the pained expression on his face, his cloudy blue eyes seeing every reaction.

"I-I don't mind." Ichigo begins to move up and down, sending a wave of pleasure over Byakuya.

"So tight." Byakuya whispers, feeling Ichigo sliding over him. Byakuya shifts his weight, wrapping his hands around Ichigo's firm bottom as he guides him. Byakuya begins to slide against Ichigo's sweet spot, meeting each thrust; the rhythm increases.

"W-What did you do?" Ichigo's eyes grow wide, and he feels heat pooling in his groin. It moves; pressing, aching for release.

"I'm so close." Byakuya mutters; the perspiration gathering on his upper lip glistens as he speaks. Byakuya moves his right hand around to grab Ichigo's hard cock, but Ichigo pushes his hand away.

"You first, I want to see." Ichigo's demands surprise him, excite him, and push him over the edge. "Let me see you come." Ichigo's mesmerizing brown eyes stare down at Byakuya."_It's alright...I can let go. If it's with him."_ The pleasure intensifies; Byakuya gives into his demands, releasing the deep groan in his throat as he comes.

XXX

"After my mom died I used to sneak out at night, to come here and sleep." Ichigo explains, standing up and tugging on his pants. Leaving them unbuttoned, he walks over to the window to look outside. "It overlooks the riverbank where my mom died." His brown eyes gaze outside, watching the moonlight reflect off the water. "This place has nothing to do with being a Shinigami, and my family doesn't even know about it. You are the only person I have brought here. You will be the only one I ever bring here."

Ichigo hears his shinigami badge's low growl. Snatching it up he lifts out of his human body then lays his empty form down next to Byakuya. "If you were awake, I think you would understand." Ichigo reaches down and gently lifts Byakuya's long bangs away from his face.

The door clicks shut and Byakuya's eyes open to narrow slits. "Stop spying and come out...Renji." Renji appears in the window, climbing inside his sandals scratch against the rough floor.

"C-Captain..."

**Author's Notes Ta Dah! I'm nervous Hope you like it! Ooooh What will Renji say about this o.o, what do you want him to say? Naughty Girls! J/K! The Yaoi fangirl council Member are...**

**Ramecupmiso**

**Blue eyed fox**

**Poluskinha**

**Carabel**

**threeisenough**

**princessayla**

**Echoningly artistic**

**Chillyraven**

**Icyfaetears**

**Chibitamago**

**lulucute**

**Kags21**


	10. Eyes of Flames

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Thank you to Gloaming Grove for being a great beta and friend ;D.**

Today's chapter is short, I wanted chapter ten to stand on its own. I will write and release chapter eleven this week. After writing this I had my roommate read it, I needed to see if the tone I wanted to express was there. He told me I needed to listen to something. He cued up a song on his ipod and I listened to it with headphones on. I haven't recommended music for this story before but, I can say that I would like to request everyone to listen to this song please. It fits the chapter very well, and I think in a small way reflects Ichigo's and mostly Byakuya's feelings. You can find it on that certain site...with tube in its name. Please enjoy "Flames" By V.A.S.T. ( I don't own it)

"_**It seems to me we can never give up longing and wishing while we are thoroughly alive. There are certain things we feel to be beautiful and good, and we must hunger after them."  
George Eliot**_

Chapter 10; _**Eyes of Flames**_

The door clicks shut and Byakuya's eyes open to narrow slits. "Stop spying and come out...Renji." Renji appears in the window; climbing inside, his sandals scratch against the rough floor.

"C-Captain..."

"Why are you here?" Byakuya lifts his gaze to watch his vice captain walk toward the futon, his body swaying slightly and cheeks flushed. "Are you intoxicated?"

"I was drunk about an hour ago, now I'm completely wasted." Renji drops to his knees next to the futon, his eyes dancing around Ichigo's empty body. "Ichigo taught me that phrase." Renji notices Ichigo's toned bare chest, his eyes lower to Ichigo's unbuttoned pants. His strawberry blonde pubic hairs are peeking out, still damp from sex. "Why do you take everything away from me, _Byakuya_?" Renji's hand reaches out to touch Ichigo's bright orange hair.

"Do not refer to me in a casual manner." Byakuya tosses a sheet over Ichigo's body to prevent Renji from laying his hands on him.

"First Rukia, now Ichigo. You, take everything I value most. You are so fucking selfish." Renji's drunken state looses not just his tongue but his reiatsu begins leaking into the room.

"I wasn't aware Ichigo was _yours, _vice-captain Abarai." Byakuya feels Renji's reiatsu push into him, stinging his skin like a thousand needles.

"Why would you notice? You are too busy thinking about yourself."

"Renji it would be wise to return to Soul Society and sober up. Consider it an order."

"Yes sir! Captain Kuchiki!" Renji's voice is full of sarcasm as he raises his hand and salutes Byakuya. "Oh, but wait... Right now you are human." His wild eyes glare daggers at Byakuya. "Which means I'm stronger than you." Renji's hand grabs Byakuya around his throat, squeezing it. Byakuya reacts on instinct, grabbing Renji's wrist with both his hands.

"A-Aba-rai." Byakuya feels light headed from Renji cutting off his oxygen supply. Renji slides the sheet down Byakuya's torso and straddles Byakuya's lap, pressing his weight down on his captive. Renji licks his lips before running his long tongue up Byakuya's face.

"I feel Ichigo's reiatsu wrapped around you. Is he that good?" Renji breathes in the musky smell of sex and sweat heavy in the room. "He is coming back, and I wonder what he will say about this scene?" The red-head smiles, leaning his tan face closer to Byakuya's paling skin. "I'm going to take him away from you, and then you will know what it feels like to be me."

"Byakurai." Byakuya presses his fingertip to Renji's chest, sending a weak shock of lightening through Renji's body, stunning him enough to force him back crashing into the opposite wall.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo opens the door and walks through with a surprised look on his face. "Oh, hey Renji."

"Yo Ichigo!" Renji, picking himself up from the floor, laughs; he walks over and throws his arm around Ichigo. "Captain Kuchiki has his powers back, isn't it great!"

"Oh... that's great." Ichigo doesn't even try to hide his sadness; his amber eyes watch as Byakuya's shinigami uniform appears, clothing him, and his reiatsu swells for a moment.

"Now he can go back home, where he belongs." Renji announces the obvious, leaning on Ichigo, almost knocking him down with his weight.

"Ugh, Renji you are wasted." Ichigo waves his hand in front of his face, trying to fan the sink of alcohol away from his nose.

"Looks like Urahara was right, _Captain_. Hanging around Ichigo's leaking spiritual power was the trigger you needed to get your powers back." Renji mutters before slumping to the floor, passing out.

The silence between them was almost as painful as Renji's words. Ichigo tightens his fists as he watches Byakuya open the senkai gate_. _The day he has dreaded suddenly arrives before he is prepared to deal with it. _Was I just used? Do I say anything? Does it even matter?_

"Guess it's time you return." _That sounded lame._

"Yes." Byakuya replies walking up to the portal that will lead him back to the place he has always considered his home. _Don't look at him._

"Well, that's great; I bet you're anxious to see your family." _He has responsibilities, and I'm human, not a part of his world._

"Kurosaki Ichigo... thank you for your hospitality." _Don't look in his eyes._

"Sure..." _That's not what I want to say at all. I want to be selfish, I want him to stay. _"Oh tell Rukia I said 'hi'." _He isn't even looking at me. That hurts...__**most of all**__._

"I will." Byakuya steps into the gate, leaving Ichigo behind to watch the doors slowly shut. _Don't look. His eyes are flames. _

Ichigo stares at Byakuya's back, his throat is tightening up, and his heart is pounding in his ears. _Look at me...Look at me like you always do. Just one more time._

The gate closes, leaving a hell butterfly drifting away in silence. With the separation between them tangible, Ichigo backs into the wall behind him. Sliding down, his eyes sting and blur as he glances over to the bed, seeing Byakuya's black T-shirt: the only remnant the dark-haired shinigami left behind.

"_**Close your eyes,  
Let me touch you now.  
Let me give you something  
That is real.**_

_**Close the door,  
Leave your fears behind.  
Let me give you  
What you're giving me.**_

_**You are the only thing  
That makes me want to live at all.**_

_**When I am with you,  
There's no reason to pretend that  
When I am with you,  
I feel flames again**_

_**Just put me inside you,  
I would never ever leave.  
Just put me inside you,  
I would never ever leave you."**_

_Funny moments will return in the next chapters don't run away! Please review to let know what you think of the chapter. It means so much to get some feedback. Thank you for making this my most popular story! I'm really nervous about this chapter please review! I know you might not agree with Renji's reaction, but I honestly believe it is in his character. My yaoi fangirls' council girls are awesome! Thanks to all my reviewers from chapter 9_

_INLUVWITHMICKY_

_SHILLANA_

_POLUSKINHA_

_CARABEL_

_JAMIESOO900_

_PRINCESSAYLA_

_CHILLYRAVEN_

_RAMECUPMISO_

_MISSTAKEN_

_ECHOINGLYARTISTIC_

_FAERYLARK_

_BONNIENUIT_

_LULUCUTE_

_THREEISENOUGH_

_ICYFAETEARS_

_CHIBITAMAGO_

_JUSTLEE_

_SAYOMIHIME_


	11. Distractions

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_All Hail the Yaoi FanGirl Council! RAWR!_

"_**Behavior is what a man does, not what he thinks, feels, or believes."**__**  
**__**Emily Dickinson**_

Chapter 11; So many distractions...

"Ichigooooo!"

"Hey dad." Ichigo mumbles waiting for his father's foot to smash into his face. He didn't have the energy to dodge him, or care if his nose gets broken. The orange-haired teen waited to hear the crack of his nose. When he heard nothing he turned around from his desk. Checking to see if his dad had accidental kicked himself in the balls again.

"Where's Byakuya-kun?" His dad looks down at the bed seeing Renji drooling all over his son's pillow.

"He is gone." Ichigo turns back around tightening his jaw, hoping his father will go away.

"Oh..." Isshin rubs at his beard digesting the chilling of the air after mentioning Byakuya's name. "He coming back tonight? Yuzu is convinced he doesn't eat enough."

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Ichigo mumbles flipping through his text book with a fury. _I don't want to talk about him._

"Wait! Isn't he the guy who tried to rob the clinic last year?" Isshin points at Renji's sleeping form passed out on Ichigo's bed.

"U-Um.." _Oh shit I forgot about that!_ Ichigo furrows his eyebrows together, trying to come up with an excuse. "Um.." Ichigo suddenly regrets not leaving Renji's drunken ass back at his hiding spot.

"Eh, I must be confusing him with someone else." Isshin watches Ichigo's shoulders sag in relief before he leaves the room.

Soon as the door clicks shut Ichigo feels Rukia's reiatsu blow into his room through the window. The last person he wanted to see was a Kuchiki. She always had a sixth sense when it comes to his moods.

"Hey Ichigo!" Rukia swoops in through the window landing on Renji's stomach.

"I didn't ask for more rice I swear!" Renji yells his arms flailing in the air waking up. "Rukia!"

"What were you dreaming about?" Rukia stomps her foot down on his gut grinning like a cat.

"Oi! That hurts!" Renji looks around with a confused look of his face. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember-" Renji's eyes grow round as he recalls sitting on Byakuya's naked lap and then... licking him. _I'm a dead man. I licked him! Then I said..._

"I carried you here last night after you passed out."

"Oh, thanks Ichigo." Renji replies nervously before Rukia kicks him in the face. "What was that for you bitch!"

"For making a fool out of yourself last night!" Rukia jumps down landing on Ichigo's bedroom floor.

"Y-you know about l-last night?" Renji felt like he was going to hurl as he turns his gaze in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo is sitting at his desk re-reading the page on photosynthesis for the third time.

"Nii-sama said if you weren't back by lunch, that he would put you on the deserters list. What the hell did you do last night?"

"I-I"

"It doesn't matter just get your ass back there NOW!" Rukia screams pointing her finger out the window. Renji pops out of his gigai and flash steps away from Ichigo's house.

"Ichigo, Captain Ukitake asked me to relay a message to you."

"What's that?" Ichigo doesn't turn for fear of her noticing his sadness. He doesn't want to talk about Byakuya, to his own sister. He would just pretend everything is fine. He can do that, after all he did it when his mom died. The pain will go away in time, as long as he doesn't have to look at_ him_.

"Your presence has been requested by the Captain's Ukitake and Hitsugaya, also Commander Yamamoto's name is on this." She hands him the rolled up official looking scroll watching him opening it with a shine in hers eyes.

"They want me to stay in Soul Society during Golden Week?"

"Yeah." Rukia face takes a serious expression and she puts her hand on his shoulder. "Ichigo..it's...important."

"Sorry, Rukia the last place I want to go is there." He tosses the scroll in his trash can then returns to reading his book.

"Ichigo, if you refuse..."

"What? What can they possibly do to me!"

"They found Orihime."

"Shit." Ichigo froze, all his thoughts grinding to a halt. How he was so careful! Only the ones who went into Hueco Mundo knew what really happened to her. _It's what she did._

"Ichigo, you understand what this means, what's at stake."

"Yeah...I'll be there."

XXX

Ichigo couldn't recall ever being so uncomfortable in his life. The problem with Inoue will have to be addressed but, he didn't see why they are pissed off. It's not like she broke one of their sacred rules they love so much. Walking inside the division one captains hall was like walking to his execution. At any minute he would see the one person he doesn't want to. He will without a doubt be standing in line wearing that damned green scarf, standing up straight with his eyes closed to the world in disdain of everything around him. Ichigo resigns himself to fate stepping past the large creaking wooden doors. He will just listen to what they say then go back home where he belongs.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun it's nice to see you again. I wish the circumstances were better." Juushiro manages a weak smile before shifting his eyes to Orihime standing next to Soi Fon.

"Are they ever?" Ichigo replies focusing on Orihime's pale face, forcing himself not to look at Byakuya's tall form standing to his left. "Have they hurt you Inoue?"

"No Kurosaki-kun." Orihime's voice cracks, "I-I'm sorry." she replies looking up meekly to Ichigo's creased eyebrows.

"Where is Shinji?"

"He is pacing in the tower." Renji speaks up from behind Byakuya his red hair popping out startling Ichigo. "He is pissed."

"I imagine he is." Ichigo's gaze drifts up to Byakuya's closed lids sending a torrent of emotion over him. "_I knew he would just stand there acting all... heartless. Byakuya you BASTARD!" _

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you have been charged with hiding the whereabouts of Inoue Orihime." Yamamoto walks in from the front with his vice-captain next to him. "What is your response?"

"So?" Ichigo folds his hands in front of his chest defiantly ignoring the whispers from the vice-captains and chuckle from Kenpachi.

"Do you want to explain why you hid her from the Gotei thirteen, even after you learned she was wanted for her involvement in the Aizen uprising?" Yamamoto slams his cane on the ground making the room vibrate with his reiatsu.

"Why would I help you?" Ichigo's eyes peer into Yamamoto's with the strength of his resolve. "When the winter war was over you made yourself clear. I wasn't needed. That your 'substitute' isn't a part of your world."

"What you say is true, it is time you choose a side Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto's sword awakens from it's dormancy to point at Orihime. "She has the Hogyoku inside her, all attempts we have made to remove it have failed."

"Oi! Don't you dare!" Ichigo's reiatsu increases by large amounts, the captains surround Ichigo pointing their swords to his throat.

"She has too much power for a human, she must die."

"What do you want from me! You could have killed her without me being here. You asked me here so what do you want?"

"The time has come for you to choose a world, you can no longer keep your feet on both lands without falling. Choose!" Yamamoto's eyes blaze red with seriousness as his blade presses to Orihime's throat.

"Stop!" Orihime cries out as her golden reiatsu explodes sending the captains sliding back. "Don't touch my mother!" She looks at Yamamoto, her voice distorts and reiatsu turns blue, with her gray eyes bleeding tears of blood dripping thickly down her face.

"Inoue!" Ichigo reaches for his sword only to be enveloped in Orihime's golden shield. Ichigo looks at Yamamoto's unsurprised reaction, his arm drops back to his side. "It's alright Inoue." He holds out his hand to her nodding to Yamamoto. "I understand now, I'll stay." Yamamoto's sword moves away as Ichigo takes her hand.

"I-I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, I thought it would be safe within me."

"Give it to me Inoue. It's hurting your baby isn't it?" Ichigo pulls her against his chest and rubs her hair to comfort her.

"It didn't know."

"I promised I'd protect you. Now, listen to me and release the Hogyoku." Ichigo breaks the embrace to hold out his hand.

"Tsubaki, Shuno, Lily, Combined Sacred Tapestry." Her flowers glow to life weaving a golden path connecting to Ichigo's chest. The Hogyoku bursts from Orihime's chest into Ichigo's with a sudden force.

The reiatsu shifts in the room as Orihime falls into Shunsui's arms. Ichigo drops to his knees as the powerful orb connects to his soul. Just as Ichigo fades into blackness he catches a glimpse of Byakuya's frowning face. His cold blue eyes looking at him veiled in mystery, revealing none of the turmoil inside his mind.

**One week later;**

Byakuya Kuchiki has a problem, to be more accurate he has several MAJOR problems. The first and most distracting issue being Kurosaki's coma. He drifted to sleep shortly after obtaining the Hogyoku, and hasn't so much as moved since. It's annoyingly typical of Kurosaki to do such a thing. If he isn't dragging his sister off to dangerous places, he is having personal meltdowns. He releases a sigh walking over to the large window in his office. His eyes move in the direction of the relief station. How can he go check on Ichigo without looking like he is?

"Something wrong captain?" Renji asks hearing the odd sounds from captain Kuchiki.

"Nothing." He replies stepping toward the door. The next problem on his list being his vice-captain, Abarai. The red head is practically sweating in his shoes waiting for him to say something about his recent trip to the real world. However, Byakuya didn't feel the need to address it formally. He is secretly enjoying the mental torture of his silence. Just how many of the six major torture groups could he inflict on Renji? Maybe he could write a list and have Renji pick one?

"Going out? I can come too." Renji follows behind him babbling about the weather and pointless things. Then, there is the problem of Renji on his heels constantly. Following him around like a stray dog, barking at anyone who gets too close to his master.

To make matters worse Rukia is hanging around him asking him if he is alright. What does she mean? He isn't acting any different than normal, everything is like he was never human. People just won't leave him alone. So many distractions, no wonder Senbonzakura won't speak to him right now.

"_Wake up, Ichigo... I have to explain. Wake-up, wake-up, wake-up!"_

Byakuya is jolted from his thoughts as a shock of familiar reiatsu ripples around Soul Society.

"Ichigo's awake!" Renji exclaims taking off toward the relief station. Byakuya watches Renji vanish from sight, waiting until he turns the next corner and walks to the dead end in front of him. His shoulders droop slightly as the tension building up inside him for the last week is purged.

"Nii-sama."

"Yes Rukia?" Byakuya turns around wondering what Rukia was doing here.

"Ichigo is awake, I thought you might want to come with me to see him."

"Why would I-"

"I thought that if you went with me it would be less suspicious." Rukia's large eyes look up at him waiting for his response.

_So many distractions...indeed. _

XXX

**Author's notes; Here is a nice long chapter for you! Sorry if there isn't much Bya/Ichi action, please don't stop reading! I had to have a significant event happen to get Ichigo in Soul Society. Don't worry, this isn't about Orihime...at all. She was just a side event ok! About her ability I didn't get it wrong I used one petal from each release she uses. I think she will do this eventually in the manga. If she calls them individually what would happen if they combined? I'm curious. The story will continue to be focused on some smexy Yaoi goodnes**s. **Please drop me a review! I could really use the encouragement today, I'm feeling kinda sad.**

**Thank you to all my faithful friends and reviewers, I was recently having a tough time. Someone who read this story, had a lot of criticism for it not being realistic. They decided to write their own version of my idea. I was upset at first, I just wanted credit for my idea. However, after thinking about this overnight, I have decided that I like my version very much. It's fun and light-hearted with some nice yaoi romance. ****It's not intended to be anything other than what it is.**

**Please forgive my long note! How bad can my story be if you all are reading it? Thank you to my lovely reviewers for chapter 10! You really will never know how much it means to me.**

**Chibitamago**

**Blueeyedfox**

**Icyfaetears**

**Sayomihime**

**Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl **

**Carabel**

**Princessayla 1994**

**Ichigokurokawa**

**Misstaken**

**Chillyraven**

**Ramecupmiso**

**Shillana**

**echoinglyartistic**

**Rihanna86**


	12. Denial is the First Sign

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

Dedicated to my Yaoi Fangirl Council and Gloaming Grove my hard working beta and dear friend.

"_**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." Lao Tzu**_

**Chapter 12; Denial is the first sign of a problem**

"I thought that if you went with me, it would be less suspicious." Rukia's large eyes look up at him, waiting for his response.

"_So many distractions...indeed."_

"Ridiculous, there is no reason for me to-" "_Deny everything!"_

"Nii-sama, perhaps I should have worded my request more carefully." Rukia taps her index fingers together in false modesty. "Will you accompany me to the relief station?"

"Alright." He replies, colder than usual, stepping next to her as they walk to the relief station. Since when did Rukia learn to handle him so well? He sees through her request, but something compels him to be gentle with his little sister. It's weakness and self-indulgence to allow her influence over him. Kurosaki is kind to his sisters, maybe it's normal to patronize younger siblings? It doesn't matter, the bigger issue is, how is she aware of his... relationship? (Is that the right word for the thing between him and Ichigo?) Just how does she know about it? If Renji told her...torture! Blunt can be first, he can hit him with the hilt of Senbonzakura.

Thankfully Rukia didn't feel the need to say anything else until they walked into the relief station. Byakuya's gratitude will be short lived. She turns to him in an eerie high pitched voice saying the one thing he hadn't a contingency for.

"Nii-sama, I'll distract Renji for you so you can talk to Ichigo alone."

"Why do I-"

"Nii-sama, my room is next to yours." Rukia's voice drops low to a whisper, she leans motions Byakuya around the corner.

"I don't understand."

"You talk in your sleep."

"_Shit! Fix that right away!"_

True to her word, Rukia manages to drag Renji out of Ichigo's room to 'talk'. Byakuya considers turning around and walking out the door. He rethinks that, squinting his eyes, no way he was going to run from anything. He is a Kuchiki, they don't run away but... they do deny things. Just pretend nothing happened, and you can go back to your comfortable life. With a brilliant plan in his head on how to act around Kurosaki, he walks into his room. Byakuya takes one look at his amber eyes and curses under his breath. "_Damn it, he looks sad."  
_

"Hey, Byakuya what brings you here?" Ichigo turns his head away from the dark-haired noble, forcing his gaze out the window.

"Rukia." Byakuya answers with his normal disinterested tone, secretly hoping his is acting is as convincing as his sister's.

"Ah, that sounds like her." He scratches his head, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I always knew I'd end up here, but I assumed it would be a long time from now."

"Your decision was wise, for Orihime's and your sake."

"How is Inoue?" He turns to look at him for the first time; his eyes scan Byakuya's pale smooth skin.

"When Shinji was released they vanished into the night." Byakuya steps toward the door, fighting the urge to look in his eyes.

"Then she'll be fine, Shinji can protect her." Ichigo walks in over to the bed and picks up his sword.

"I have stayed too long, excuse me."

"Byakuya, I won't cause trouble for you."

Byakuya stops in his tracks, hearing Ichigo's strained words, his hand touching the warm wood of the door.

"I-I did not expect you too."

"Oi! Ichigo!" Renji bursts through the door, blowing Byakuya's hair back from his face. "Oh, sorry captain Kuchiki, I didn't know you were in here."

"I was just leaving vice-captain Abarai."

"Renji! I still think that picture is crooked, come back here and fix it!" Rukia yells, dragging Renji by the sleeve.

"Ichigo, I pulled some strings and turns out you can stay in the barracks with me until they place you in your division." Renji pats Ichigo on the back with a big grin on his face. Byakuya begins to walk out the door when Rukia speaks up.

"That's too bad because I already invited him to stay at the manor." Rukia elbows Byakuya for a reply. "Isn't that right, Nii-sama?" Byakuya stands there, dumbfounded at Rukia's actions. "_If he stays with you, maybe..."_ Byakuya frowns creasing his brows together. "_Just ignore it, another distraction."_

"Rukia, I-I don't want to be any trouble." Ichigo replies, sweat drips from his brow, the room feels steamer than a hot spring.

"I told you already, you are not trouble." Byakuya adds before flash stepping away.

"Then it's settled. Ichigo will stay with us!" Rukia's violet eyes shimmer with a devious plan. "_Tee-hee, I am so brilliant!_"

XXX

Dinner at the Kuchiki house is formal, served promptly at seven every evening. The whole house seems on edge when the master of the house arrives from his shinigami duties. Byakuya walks directly to his office, passing by Ichigo's new room.

"I'm wearing five extra pounds of clothes." Ichigo scratches at the formal kimono feeling like he is melting into his tabi socks. "The blue hakama pants are kinda cool though." Ichigo tugs on his final layer of clothing, a navy blue nagajuban, looking into the mirror. He brushes his hair, struggling to tame a wild hair sticking to his forehead, heavy from sweating. "I feel like I need another bath already."

"Your pants are on backwards, Kurosaki." Byakuya says calmly, standing in the open doorway of Ichigo's room.

"There aren't any tags, I couldn't tell. Damn it!" Ichigo fumbles with his clothing, taking off his outer jacket to get a closer look at his pants. "How can you tell?" He tilts his head, his brown eyes squinting in the mirrors reflection. "I'm freaking burning up in all these layers!" Ichigo starts to remove his pants when he sees Byakuya's lowered gaze on his backside.

"If you are going to change at least shut the door." Byakuya notices he has been caught looking and quickly closes Ichigo's door, continuing to his office.

After turning his pants around and draping himself in a mountain of clothing Ichigo sits down for his first dinner in the Kuchiki household. It is dead quiet; Ichigo looks around watching the blank faces of the staff serving the food. "_Are they even breathing?"_

Byakuya strolls in shortly after followed by Rukia wearing a light blue yukata and looking happier than normal.

"Nice wax museum you have going on here Byakuya. They almost pass for human."

"..."

Ichigo stands up to wait for Rukia to sit down before returning to his seat. Rukia sits down, almost snickering aloud after seeing all the trouble Ichigo went to get dressed for dinner.

"Oh, Ichigo you look... great." Rukia motions her orange-haired friend closer to whisper in his ear. "Your pants are on backwards."

"That's impossible Bya-" Ichigo's eyes snap over to Byakuya. The black-haired noble pretends to wipe his mouth, covering the small grin steadily growing across his face. "YOU SHIT!" Ichigo scares the servants with his outburst, causing them to drop a platter of fish on Byakuya's head.

"I'm so sorry Kuchiki-sama!" The terrified maid runs from the room crying. Rukia starts cackling so hard she falls out of her chair. "Nii-nii-sama, you have a fish head stuck on-HAHAHA!"

After the fiasco during dinner Ichigo relaxes in the courtyard watching a man sweep dirt from the long wooden porch wrapped around the spacious rooms. His family's faces flash in front of him, another reminder he would need to go to the real world and say goodbye to them. Will the old-man let him?

Rukia is in her room with a devious grin on her face, ready to initiate part one of her 'Bring happiness to Nii-sama' plan.

Byakuya is in his bedroom folding his scarf to lock it in his safe. Glancing in the mirror, his reflection fades as Senbonzakura appears.

"Such turmoil, you have become weak." The armor clad samurai turns away, fading from the mirror.

"Senbonzakura..." His mind, heavy with Ichigo's painfully close presence, is swaying his emotions. Ichigo's greatest strength is his ability to connect with the hearts of everyone he meets. Byakuya will not be able to fight the tug of Ichigo's influence for long. If Byakuya gave into his building desire, what would Ichigo's reaction be? Would he reject him after what Renji said?

"_I'm going to take him away from you, and then you will know what it feels like to be me."_

"_Looks like Urahara was right, Captain. Hanging around Ichigo's leaking spiritual power was the trigger you needed to get your powers back."_

Rukia's high pitched screech shakes both men from their thoughts, causing them to run into her room.

"What happed Rukia?" Ichigo and Byakuya both appear in her room at the same time. Ichigo is holding up a broom, Byakuya has a iron in his hand. The two men exchange strange looks at each other, looking at the contents of their hands.

"OH MY GOD A GIANT RAT I'M NOT SLEEPING IN HERE UNTIL IT'S FOUND!" Rukia grabs her stuff and marches out the door before either can digest what happened. "ICHIGO YOU TRADE ROOMS WITH ME!"

"What's the iron for? Were you going to _punish_ the rat by forcing it to do your dry cleaning?" Ichigo teases, scratching at his head with the neck on the broom.

"At least I don't break out in hives over every little thing that happens to me."

"It isn't hives it's eczema! It's a serious medical condition!" Ichigo yells back at Byakuya, pressing his forehead into Byakuya's.

"You are such a brat!" Byakuya raises his voice, pushing his head into Kurosaki's.

"It's better than being a prima donna!"

"Ichigo..." Byakuya's smoky eyes flutter down to Ichigo's soft pink lips; the small space between them seems like miles to Byakuya.

"What!"

"I-I'm going to kiss you, alright?"

"It's about damn time." Ichigo whispers, suddenly sensitive to the change in Byakuya's voice and breathing.

* * *

**Author's notes; Hey all another chapter is ready woot! I do hope everyone likes it. The ducky will make an appearance soon. WINK! Thank you to everyone who took the time to encourage me! Special Thanks to Chilly Raven and Sayume-chan. Reviews are love and I need love _squeak_!**

**Iceyfaetears**

**Misstaken**

**Chillyraven**

**Princessayla1994**

**Bellachan93; yay a member of our tribe!**

**Carabel**

**Steelekunochi**

**Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl**

**Shiraihimefuyuki; another new member squeaks!**

**rihanna86**

**jamiesoo90**

**happygirl24**

**shillanna**


	13. A Samurai with a duck, and a Fool

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Already Over By Red**

_To whom it may concern the yellow rubber ducky is up for adoption. If you know a Yaoi boy who can provide a good home to him please vote by visiting Fuzzibunniez profile. All entries must be received no later than October 16. The pairing will be chosen after. The boy in question must be Yaoi and sexable, and it can be anyone in the bleachverse whom you deem interesting enough to turn seventeen and human. Remember majority will reign so vote my fangirls VOTE!_

_Beta; Gloaming Grove, please visit her link on my profile and review her awesome stories!_

"_**My best defense  
Running from you  
Cost me everything  
I can't resist  
Take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly..." Already Over by Red**_

"_**There are only two mistakes one can make along the road to truth; not going all the way, and not starting." Buddha**_

Chapter 13; A samurai with a duck, and a Fool.

"Ichigo..." Byakuya's smoky eyes flutter down to Ichigo's soft pink lips; the small space between them seems like miles to Byakuya.

"What!"

"I-I'm going to kiss you, alright?"

"It's about damn time." Ichigo whispers, suddenly sensitive to the change in Byakuya's voice and breathing.

"You have no idea." Byakuya tugs Ichigo against his chest, pressing his starved lips against the damp parted ones waiting for him. Threading his hands into the soft orange hair, the dark haired noble holds Ichigo close to him. Ichigo loses his footing under the shifting weight only to be lifted up by Byakuya with one arm. Byakuya drags the shinigami into the adjacent room and shuts the door behind him.

"Oi! I can walk you know!" Ichigo's legs flail about, dangling in Byakuya's strong grip. "You are acting like you haven't seen me in-"

"Fifteen days, thirteen hours, and fifty-six minutes." Byakuya starts taking his clothes off after tossing Ichigo on the bed like a stuffed animal. "Undress."

"Was I asleep that long?" Ichigo looks at his wrist and frowns at his missing watch. "I was having the strangest dream."

"Undress faster." Byakuya is almost naked, wearing a long thin pair of white cotton pants with a draw string.

"Some big samurai dude was following me holding a duck. He kept repeating the same thing over and over."

"Don't make me get my sword, Kurosaki."

"No he said, 'Wake up... I need to explain.'" Ichigo drops his socks and shoes on the hardwood floor then struggles with his many layers of clothing. "It was weird don't you think? I mean most people would have been scared shitless of a big samurai chasing them down, but I didn't feel afraid of him at all."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya turns his sword blade, watching the petals glow with his reiatsu.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing!" Ichigo panics, trying to make a run for it.

"Don't move." Byakuya's deep voice thunders in irritation. Ichigo stops dead in his tracks, shuts his eyes and listens as the pink petals cut into his clothing.

"You could have killed me." Ichigo peeks through one eye, finding all his clothes shredded on the floor.

"Ridiculous, you were in no danger." Byakuya sits on the large futon, motioning with his long index finger for Ichigo to join him. "If I have to I'll take you right there against the door. I warn you though, I doubt the door will support both of us."

"Y-you wouldn't do that..." Ichigo looks at him in disbelief, his brown eyes blinking at the thin smile stretching across Byakuya's normally serene face. "...right?"

"Willing to try it?" Byakuya's expression changes to deadpan serious; his steel gray eyes look at Kurosaki without flinching.

"U-um, I don't know how to answer that question." Ichigo says with his hand behind him, touching the round ring handle of the door.

"Answer yes or no, it's simple, Ichigo." Byakuya rises from the bed, his toned bare chest drawing Ichigo's attention. The loose white cotton slacks sagging around his lean waist, almost defying gravity by staying around his hips. "Ichigo...an answer."

"U-um," Ichigo, still focusing on the pants has completely forgotten the question. "Yes?" Ichigo's eyes flick up to see Byakuya's eyebrow arch up.

"Alright but, remember you agreed to it." Byakuya walks over to Ichigo, grasping his hands and pressing them against the door.

"W-wait! Maybe I meant no? It had to be no, right?" Ichigo mutters nervously facing the exit. He feels Byakuya's hair graze against his shoulder then his lips slowly kiss a thin damp path along his spine. His head lowers toward the door in surrender to the burning desire building inside his blood. Shutting his amber eyes, Ichigo's body turns hot. Byakuya's cool hands slip around his hips, surrounding Ichigo's suddenly growing hardness. "Ah!" Ichigo reacts, arching his back and leaning his weight on the door.

"Careful." Byakuya's right hand slides up Ichigo's manhood, gathering up the fluid from the tip. "If you break the door..." The coated finger presses into Ichigo's warm backside.

"Ah!" Ichigo moans sharply, the door creaking in response. Byakuya's long finger begins to move, the pressure and friction sending a wave of pleasure throughout Ichigo's body.

"Someone will see." Byakuya leans over his submissive partner, planting tiny kisses on his upturned jaw with every motion of his hand. "Unless, you would enjoy that?"

"Bas-Ah!" Ichigo feels Byakuya's erection slide into him, forcing him forward. His orange hair brushing the navy blue wallpaper covering the door.

"I've missed being inside you, Ichigo." Byakuya whispers in Ichigo's ear as he begins pumping his hips in long deep thrusts. The steady rhythm forces Ichigo's head to bang into the door. "Did you miss me?"

"Ah!" Ichigo groans; the building pleasure begins to travel heating his groin like fire.

"Tell me, did you miss me pressing my-"

"Yes!" Ichigo replies quickly, his chest heaving for breath from their bodies crashing together.

"Did you touch yourself, and think of me?" His hands grab onto Ichigo's hips pulling him onto his cock harder.

"You Bas-!" Byakuya bites at Ichigo's ear pushing deep inside him and holding still. Ichigo's toes curl in ecstasy, his sudden orgasm makes him weak in the knees. "Yes!" Byakuya feels Ichigo tremble around him making him lose control coming with him.

XXX

Ichigo is sitting on the floor next to the bed when Byakuya enters after his bath. The dark-haired shinigami blue eyes watch him carefully, his mind full of concerns about the future. Byakuya has never been the type to share his feelings, or even his thoughts with anyone; mostly due to the fact that he has been alone for a long time. Plus, he is introverted on a grand scale, which doesn't help him have a normal relationship. He just left him standing in that secret place alone without so much as a glance. Byakuya realizes all these factors, and is puzzled to the bone why Ichigo let him touch him again.

During Kurosaki's coma he had convinced himself the feelings they shared were just a fluke; brought on by stress, or repressed sexual desire. Byakuya knows that's bullshit, and as he walks by the man sitting on his floor, he resists the urge to touch his hair, for fear of surrendering the last bit of self-preservation inside him. Instead he tosses his bath towel over Ichigo's head before sitting on the bed.

"Hey, Byakuya..." Ichigo tugs the damp towel off his head and wipes his face off with it. Ichigo smells Byakuya's strange, floral, sweet fragrance on the towel. "_Just say it you wuss, and get it over with!"_

"Hmm?" Byakuya notices Ichigo's eyes tilt to the ground and his right hand snake up into the orange hair he is so famous for. "_Here it comes. The 'it's not you it's me' speech. You are a fool Byakuya, a fool to think someone will accept you for who you really are. You are the cold unfeeling bastard everyone believes you to be."_

"I-I want to tell you something." Ichigo shifts his weight to lean on the large fluffy futon Byakuya is sitting on with his back so straight it looks painful.

"I understand, Kurosaki. I'll be fine." Byakuya stands up to walking to the door, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Why… are you going? What do you understand?"

"That it's over."

"Whoa! Over? Wait a minute!" Ichigo reaches out, grabbing Byakuya by the wrist. "Why?" Byakuya pulls back defensively. "Talk to me!"

"What for?" Byakuya looks at Ichigo's blazing eyes, and immediately regrets it, closing his own.

"Don't you dare do that!" Ichigo jerks Byakuya back inside the room and shuts the door. "Don't you shut me out without hearing what I have to say."

Byakuya blinks, shocked at Ichigo's outburst.

"That's what you do to everyone when you hear something you don't like. Well, if you are ending this then you will listen to what I have to say. What I was gonna say to you was… I don't care if what Renji said was true!" Ichigo's voice gets louder with every sentence, his heart pounding away the sting of Byakuya's rejection.

"It was true." Byakuya calms himself, struggling to give Ichigo a cool reaction.

"I knew it was true!" Ichigo's hands curl into fists. "You would have flat denied it. I know you, and you have too much pride to allow someone to lie about you."

"Then why would you...?" Byakuya's voice dies away as he makes eye contact with him. "_...let me touch you?"  
_

"I told you." Ichigo points his finger at him. "I know you, Kuchiki Byakuya, you spend almost every moment of everyday fulfilling responsibilities for everyone else. Only once did you ever do something for yourself."

"Hisana."

"It didn't matter what anyone said. You wanted her." Ichigo puts his hand on the gold ring to leave. "I've said what I wanted to say."

"Ichigo." Byakuya's words barely escape his lips, the tightness of his chest chokes at his voice.

"I thought you were done with me?" Ichigo's brown eyes look at Byakuya, his hand still on the exit.

"I... want... you."

XXX

"Renji? What are you doing here?"

"Planning..."

**Author's notes; Hey all! Tah Dah! I know another chapter already o.o Everyone hug my beta Gloaming Grove for her amazing willingness to edit two chapter in one week....READY? ~huggles~! It's not over yet, there are still some yummy yaoi treats in store for you so keep sending in all those reviews to encourage me too write! Thank you to all my wonderful friends and the Yaoi Fangirl Council~!**

**Ramecupmiso; waiting for them to kiss was a horrible torture, sorry I made you wait!**

**Shillanna; Thanks! Being funny is a by product of too much caffeine.**

**Princessayla1994; o.o ok here is the kissing..don''t hurt me!**

**Carabel; Think they will ever find her rat?**

**Bellachan93; nu, Don't go crazy.**

**Lulucute; yeah, I guess Byakuya's Senbonzakura was acting odd this week. Maybe he ate something strange?**

**Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl Rukia's plan isn't quite over.**

**Icyfaetears; nu whiplash! I see Bya as a very conflicted person who always ignores his own personal feelings. Hopefully you don't still think he is OCC. He is kinda moody o.o**

**Blueeyedfox; Yes you have Renji's naughty booty! Although, you may spank him in the next chapter.**

**Shiraihimefuyuki; I'm always willing to welcome more member to our council.**

**Happygirl24; thanks!**


	14. Room 115

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**This chapter is a gift to my beta gloaming grove. I'm glad to have a friend like you!**

To whom it may concern the yellow rubber ducky is up for adoption. If you know a Yaoi boy who can provide a good home to him please vote by visiting Fuzzibunniez profile. All entries must be received no later than October 16. The pairing will be chosen after. The boy in question must be Yaoi and sexable, and it can be anyone in the bleachverse whom you deem interesting enough to turn seventeen and human. Remember majority will reign so vote my fangirls VOTE! ps. Urahara is winning so far, If you want hot Yaoi smex with someone else you better go visit my profile page!

_For those who don't know what Moe means; Moe is a Japanese slang word originally referring to a strong interest in particular types of character in video games or anime and manga. Moe is also a pure, protective feeling towards a character._

"**_Love consists in this, that two solitudes protect and touch and greet each other."__  
__Rainer Maria Rilke_**

Chapter 14; Room 115

"Are you sure this is the right way to do this?" Ichigo asks as sweat collects on his upper lip.

"What? You don't trust me?"

"It's not that, it just seems kinda... strange." Ichigo scratches his neck, wondering why he agreed to this. Well, he kinda got tricked into it...he has been tricked by many things lately.

"What do _you_ know, you are new at it."

"Alright, but do you have to stand so close to me?" Ichigo gripes, elbowing the black clad body next to him for some space. Renji trips and lands on Ichigo, knocking them both to the ground in a heap of tangled arms and legs.

Meanwhile, Byakuya Kuchiki looks out his window facing the courtyard of his division to see two bodies fall. Renji's face ending up in Ichigo's lap sends a deep frown across his stoic face.

"Something wrong, Byakuya-kun?"

"Nothing."

Captain Ukitake glances out the window, seeing Ichigo and Renji arguing. "Oh, that's right Renji-kun offered to teach Ichigo-kun kidou."

"It's the blind leading the blind. They will end up setting fire to my division before it's over." Byakuya sits at his desk, turning it discreetly to be able to keep an eye on Ichigo.

"Ah, well if they are too much of a hindrance send them to the exercise arena. It is very nice of Abarai to volunteer has free time to educate Ichigo."

"Yes...Renji is very _generous_."

"The captain-commander has high hopes for our former substitute. I am relieved Ichigo is taking his order to learn kidou seriously. There is a concern-"

"You are insinuating Ichigo would try to flee in an attempt to return to his former life?" Byakuya's ash blue eyes glare at Ukitake. "I have never seen him run from anything." _Not even me..._

"Ah, well. You do have a point, Ichigo is practically fearless." Ukitake replies, hiding the surprise in his voice that Byakuya Kuchiki would defend Ichigo. "Still, if he attempts to leave we have been ordered to seal his powers." With his brown eyes still focused on the pair arguing outside, Ukitake lets out a chuckle. "Might I suggest someone who is well versed in kidou to instruct our newest captain?" Ukitake turns toward the door trying to suppress the grin on his face. Rukia had already confessed their relationship to him this morning. She was concerned when Renji showed up at her door drunk last night talking about Ichigo and some great plan.

"Do you have someone specific in mind, Ukitake-sensei?" Byakuya lowers his eyelids, trying to hide the fact that he is more interested in what going on outside, and growing more irritated by the minute.

"Hmm… Well, we could have Rangiku-san help him. She seems quite familiar with him."

Byakuya's right eye twitches when Renji steps behind Ichigo, showing him how to hold his arms out properly. "Erf." Byakuya's foot kicks at his desk when Renji's chest brushes against Ichigo's back.

"Byakuya-kun, you should teach him. I'm sure he would learn more from you!" Ukitake knows he is pushing all of Byakuya's buttons and vanishes out the door before the young noble can muster a reply.

"Oi! We have been doing this for two hours and I haven't fired a single Shakkahō!" Ichigo stomps off through the small space between two buildings that lead to the front gate.

"Where are you going?" Renji steps in front of him with his arms touching the two closely situated buildings, blocking Ichigo's path.

"To ask someone who can actually _do_ kidou." Ichigo rolls his eyes, ducking his body under Renji's arm to get past him. Renji grabs Ichigo's arm and pins him to the building. "Oi! Renji, what are you doing?"

"You are going to _him_ aren't you?" Renji's face contorts with a fierce look.

"If the _him _you are referring to is Byakuya, then no I wasn't!" Ichigo shoves Renji over to the opposite building. "He has enough on his mind right now; he doesn't need me hanging around bugging him all the time!"

"You think I don't know about you two?" Renji leans over, lowering his voice to a growl. "How do you stand him!?"

"Why does everyone talk about him like he is a disease!?" Ichigo gets in Renji's face and narrows his eyes. "He isn't that bad after you get to know him, and I don't see how this is your problem!"

"It _is_ my problem all right!" Renji grabs Ichigo by the arms, presses his lean body against his. Before Ichigo can fight back Renji covers Ichigo's mouth in a crushing kiss. Renji's body quickly grows hot all over as his lips cover Ichigo's soft mumbling lips. Pain suddenly shoots through Renji's abdomen from Ichigo's knee crashing into him.

"Don't ever do that again." Ichigo shoves him into the building, knocking a board loose from the impact.

"What! Do you think he really cares? He isn't even capable of feeling for anyone else. Ichigo!"

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"I do know!" Renji's eyes shift to the ground. "What will you do when the novelty of you wears off and he gets tired of you?"

_Byakuya was with Renji?_

"I'm willing to take the chance." Ichigo flash steps away, leaving Renji sliding down the building, covering his face in shame. Neither one notices the light green scarf floating nearby in the breeze.

~Part 2~

Ichigo flash steps away, as far away as his legs will take him. His hands are shaking and the sting of Renji's lips lingers on his mouth like fire. His amber eyes flick to a stream, he stops to wash his face. Cupping the clear water in his hands, he splashes it on his face and hair; the cooling water calming his rattled nerves and soothing the unwanted touch on his lips. Shaking his head of the shock, he looks up at the golden glow of the sun high above in the sky. Threading his hands through his damp hair, Ichigo sits on a large bolder watching the clouds move past his view. The occasional cloud covers the sun, casting a shadow on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo walks back toward division six, his mind heavy with all the changes that had happened to him in the past few weeks. He was so distracted that he didn't notice a hand reach out and grab him, forcing him into a room.

"Renji! Get off me damn it!" Ichigo balls up his fist and punches his captor in the lip. Ichigo's eyes blink as he sees the white haori and green scarf in front of his face. "Byakuya?" Ichigo looks around the room, seeing a bunch of filing cabinets and stacks of paper. "Where are we?"

"Storage room number one, one, five." Byakuya replies, his lips showing a trickle of blood down them.

"I didn't mean to hit you." Ichigo looks around the room for something to wipe Byakuya's face with.

"It's nothing." Byakuya grabs Ichigo by the wrist, leading him to a large green sofa next to a wall.

"Why is there a sofa in a storage room?" Ichigo asks, sitting down on the sofa looking confused as to why they were in a dimly lit… his eyes notice Byakuya's clothes open from the front, his hakama pants come down revealing his large erection. "Oh... I see now." Ichigo swallows a knot in his throat as Byakuya hovers over him.

"Do I need to get my sword?" Byakuya asks, running his index finger down Ichigo's jawline.

"No, no I'll undress." Ichigo replies holding up his hands to Byakuya; his face flushes red as he starts to undress.

Byakuya's deep blue eyes watch his movements with an intense look on his face. Ichigo tries to ignore his fiery gaze while untying his belt and pushing down his pants. The sight of Ichigo's toned chest and growing member make Byakuya lick his lips in anticipation. Byakuya's lips find Ichigo's, he presses over them gently. His soft damp lips open allowing Ichigo's tongue to press on his, the sensation making him close his eyes. Byakuya's face heats up when he feels Ichigo's hands slide around his hips.

"Do you hear voices?" Ichigo asks, hearing a faint sound coming from the next room.

"I do not." Byakuya leans across the sofa, pressing his body against Ichigo's. His lips begin slowly kissing down to the softness of his neck. Pressing his tongue to the tip of Ichigo's earlobe, he tastes the saltiness of Ichigo's skin. "You don't taste like strawberries at all." He whispers with his lips so close to Ichigo's ear.

"Of course I don't!" Ichigo yells, squirming underneath Byakuya's weight. "I hate that nickname!" He grows still hearing Byakuya's soft chuckle, his breath on his neck sending chills up his spine.

"You taste better." Byakuya moves his mouth lower, kissing Ichigo's chest; his teeth grazing a small nipple, his tongue licking it, enticing it to harden from his warm touch.

"Ah." Ichigo moans, feeling Byakuya's hand wrapping around his hard member and gently pulling. Ichigo slides his hands over Byakuya's strong hips up his sides to his face, tugging him over his lips as the delicious passion stirs his blood.

"Suppress your reiatsu, Ichigo, or everyone in the school is going to open that door." Byakuya leans up, pointing at the door.

"School?! We are in the school!" Ichigo panics, flaring his reiatsu even more. "I thought this was a storage closet."

"Ichigo..." Byakuya pushes the orange-haired man back down on the sofa and leans over him. His face is serious enough to make Ichigo go quiet. "that door..." Byakuya leans his face down flicking his tongue over Ichigo's erection. "doesn't..." He licks again this time brushing his lips on the moist tip. "have a lock."

Ichigo's eyes grow wide as he looks at the door, he hears a bell chime and people chatting and walk past the door. "You bas-" Byakuya pushes his mouth down over Ichigo's shaft taking him into his mouth. "Ah!" Ichigo's vision begins to swish side to side, his eyes never leaving the door as Byakuya's hot mouth slides up and down. "Ah!" Byakuya lifts up; Ichigo's erection escapes the wet tunnel of his mouth with a popping sound.

"Suppress your reiatsu."

"I-I'm not good at that."

"Time to learn." Byakuya snaps open a bottle of lubrication and turns it upside down. He watches it dripping down Ichigo's torso and pooling between his legs. Byakuya gathers some wet fluid on his index finger and presses it deep inside Ichigo.

"Ah!"

"Shh, suppress your reiatsu by focusing on my finger." He begins moving it in and out slowly.

"Are you serious?!"

"..." Byakuya responds by adding a second finger; he feels the reiatsu level off to a lower amount. "See there, you are learning." Byakuya removes his fingers and replaces them with his throbbing cock.

"Ah!" Ichigo's eyes clamp shut, his eyebrows wrinkle together in concentration. The friction and heat cause him to grab onto the arm of the sofa as his hips lift to meet the thrusts. "Oh..."

"Did you say move faster?" Byakuya moves his hips quicker, pushing against Ichigo. The warm tightness of Ichigo wrapped around his erection squeezing him is making him lose his self-control.

"N-no, I didn't" Ichigo stutters a reply when Byakuya pulls Ichigo into the sitting position. Byakuya drops to his knees on the floor and tugs Ichigo's hips to the edge of the sofa. Pushing back inside him he feels Ichigo's back arch. "Oh my g-" Ichigo cries out, feeling Byakuya sliding all the way inside him then holding perfectly still.

"Did you say stop?" Byakuya bites down on his lower lip struggling to remain still. He wants to move so achingly badly, the warm snugness is becoming almost unbearable.

"N-no, I didn't." Ichigo's breathing rate increases, he feels Byakuya deep inside him, filling him completely. Ichigo shifts his hips slightly, trying to move. He needs to move against the increasing pressure. "P-please."

"Please what?" Byakuya asks, feeling Ichigo's reiatsu building around him and through him like a faint hum.

"Please... don't stop, Byakuya." Ichigo answers him with his breathy, desire-filled name on his lips; Byakuya almost comes right there. They move together in a fast rhythm, feeding on the increasing pleasure of their bodies. Faster they collide, blocking out everything around them but each other. Searching for release, their hips meeting with a quickening pace, they move the sofa against the wall with a loud, steady banging noise. They climax with loud moans, wrapped together, oblivious to the small figure outside the door with violet eyes.

"Nothing to see shoo!" Rukia replies, her face is all flushed and a permanent grin on her face. "_Moe! Moe!! Moe!!!"_

A white clad figure opens the door of the next room and scratches his jaw curiously. Rukia's eyes grow wide in a panic.

"Captain Ukitake! I did not know anyone was next door!" Rukia says; her voice is loud a shrill enough to be heard from behind the door.

"I was napping but I think someone is hammering in the next room."

"Ah, well they-er I mean _I _am finished now."

"Oh, well that's good to know. Good work Kuchiki!" He smiles at her warmly before walking back into the office he uses to meet with students at the academy. Shutting the door behind him, he feels warm. Taking off his haori he opens the window to let in a fresh breeze. "Ah, good old room one,one,five."

**Author's Notes; hey all! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy thank you for all your reviews! ****My birthday is this week and as a present I want everyone who reads to review!!!**** If I break my review record I will write and post an extra special chapter this week! So review my Yaoi Fangirl Council REVIEW!**

Thanks to all these wonderful reviewers of chapter 13! Yaoi cookies for all.

**Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl **

**Kags21**

**Chillyraven**

**lulucute**

**princessayla1994**

**Misstaken**

**Shiraihime Fuyuki **

**jamie-soo90 **

**InLuvWithMicky **

**Carabel **

**Icy Fae Tears **

**RamecupMiso **

**shillanna **

**Bella-chan-93 **


	15. The truth about strawberries

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**As a thank you to my Yaoi Fangirls council I uploaded a fic called The Legend Of Room 115, it will be separate from this storyline. Please read it, review, and make couple suggestions^^.**

_**Dedicated to Gloaming Grove For the awesome Byakuya Bunny picture. I didn't have the heart to ask your to beta this chapter. I feel like I'm overworking you.**_

To whom it may concern the yellow rubber ducky is up for adoption. If you know a Yaoi boy who can provide a good home to him please vote by visiting Fuzzibunniez profile. All entries must be received no later than October 17. The pairing will be chosen after. The boy in question must be Yaoi and sexable, and it can be anyone in the bleachverse whom you deem interesting enough to turn seventeen and human. Remember majority will reign so vote my fangirls VOTE! ps. Urahara is winning so far, If you want hot Yaoi smex with someone else you better go visit my profile page!

Chapter 15; The truth about strawberries.

Ichigo pulls on his sleeping robe, grabs his zanpaktou and walks to the navy blue colored partition separating him and Byakuya's rooms. His habit of sneaking back to his room before the house servants woke insures the secrecy of their newfound relationship.

"Does it bother you? Hiding it?"

"No." Turning around his breath catches in his throat. Byakuya is laying naked on his stomach across the bed with his head resting in his palm. "I know it's necessary, for you."

"For me?" Byakuya's deep blue eyes shift towards the main door. He knows any minute his chief house servant will walk through that door to wake him.

"Isn't it?" Ichigo's amber eyes flick over to Byakuya's firm, bare, bottom. _"Tch, He just wakes up looking so damn good. Pisses me off."_

"You are mistaken, my Nobara-tan." Byakuya looks over at Ichigo with a crooked grin.

"N-Nobara-tan?" Ichigo blushes crimson at Byakuya calling him by a pet name. _"Wild Rose?"_ Ichigo is distracted enough that Byakuya flash steps from the bed, grabs Ichigo, then returns to the bed with Ichigo under him in one effortless movement."Oi! Just because I-I let you be t-the top..." Ichigo stutters as Byakuya slips his hands inside to touch the warm skin of his defined chest.

"Ichigo means strawberry...a strawberry is a rose."

"Fruits and flowers are girly! I'm still a guy even though-"

Byakuya leans his head down and bites down on Ichigo's thin silk belt.

"What was I saying?"

"You were scolding me for calling you Nobara-tan." Byakuya says his voice muffled by the belt hanging from his mouth. "Please continue..." Byakuya pulls his head up loosening the belt around Ichigo's waist.

"_Bastard! He actually likes it when I bitch at him. I'll-"_

Before Ichigo can finish his thoughts the chamber's main door opens. Ichigo yanks a sheet over Byakuya exposed backside just in time. Rukia stands at the door her eyes basking in the view of her brother laying over a half undressed Ichigo with a red belt hanging from his mouth.

"Good morning nii-sama."

Ichigo blinks speechless as Rukia walks in and hands Byakuya an envelope, then walks back to the door. (Like it's perfectly normal to walk in on this kind of thing) Before shutting the door she turns quickly giving her brother a thumbs-up._"Wait to go nii-sama! I'm waving invisible little duckie flags!"_

Byakuya places his elbows on each side of Ichigo's hips as the small red belt sways in his teeth. Opening the letter his sultry eyes move up and down reading it. Ichigo watches him carefully, the stoic expressions, and his quiet personality, have been a calming influence on the sudden changes in his normally chaotic lifestyle. However, Renji's confession plagues his mind, like a dark cloud hanging over Ichigo's head. _"If I ask him about it, will he get mad? Will he push me away? I don't want that! I... care about him. I might even..."_

"Hey, Byakuya."

"Hmm?"

"I want to ask you somethin-" Ichigo stops as a small smile stretches across Byakuya's handsome face. "Oh, is it good news?"

"Orihime is having a girl, she is due in three months."

"I thought that-" _"He helped them leave... that's like him." _"That's great Byakuya."

Feeling the gentle touch of Ichigo's hand lifting his hair back from his face. Byakuya's eyes flick up from his letter to see a warm, kind expression radiating from Ichigo. His heart beats fast with anticipation as Ichigo's soft lips touch his cheek.

"What was that for?" Byakuya asks dropping the letter and the belt from his teeth at the same time.

"For being you, that's all" Ichigo replies his voice is low and heavy with desire.

"Are you seducing me, Ichigo?" Byakuya stifles a chuckle as he lifts his eyebrow up teasing Ichigo.

"Not at all!" Ichigo turns away blushing blood red, he ties his belt back around his waist and leaves to get dressed. "Do you have any free time after lunch?" His voice calls from the next room.

"I do." Byakuya walks into Ichigo's room fully dressed with his scarf floating in the air. He puts his arms around Ichigo then presses his lips to the soft skin of his neck. "Will you be seducing me after lunch, Nobara-tan?"

"Don't call me that! I wanted your help with learning kido."

"I thought you were learning from Abarai." Byakuya pulls away, opening Ichigo's door to wait for the house servant to walk around the corner.

"I-uh, can't ask him to help anymore." Ichigo clamps his eyes shut, trying not to look at Byakuya and blurt out something that might upset him.

"Because of my past involvement with him?" Byakuya's right hand clinches, he looks at Ichigo from half closed lids. _"Stay calm. Just explain..."_

"All I know is that things are over..." Ichigo walks over next to Byakuya struggling to listen to his reply. "You don't have to talk about, it you don't want to."

"Thank you, Ichigo." Byakuya senses the servant and grabs Ichigo's lips in a long passionate kiss. "Opps, someone saw, looks like the rumors will begin soon."

"_You are a coward, Byakuya Kuchiki."_

"_Shut up Senbonzakura, I know... You are right."_

~Part 2~

Byakuya looks at the clock in his office for the hundredth time today. The clicking away of the second hand is torturing the poor captain. Deeply regretting leaving Ichigo earlier in the day without explaining his involvement with Abarai. It left a bad taste in his mouth all morning. Soon as the chime rings out, he dashes out the door heading toward the chaotic reiatsu that can only be Ichigo's. Stepping toward the entrance to the arena he hears loud voices.

"Has he even said that he loves you? No, because he never will!" _"That's Renji."_

"Renji!" _"That's Rukia's voice."_

"It's alright Rukia." _"Ichigo's voice sounds sad." _"If he doesn't that's fine with me."

"No it's not!" _"Renji..."_

"Both of you shut up and listen to me!" Rukia screams at the top of her lungs, punching Ichigo in the gut and Renji in the face.

"Oi! _I_ wasn't yelling!" Ichigo grumbles with his voice raised.

"Do you know what today is?" Rukia asks looking at them both with her hands on her hips.

"No?" They both mumble holding their injuries looking pissed.

"Every year on this day... Nii-sama and I visit Hisana-sama's shrine. We go first thing in the morning and he always takes the day off."

"_I... forgot?" _Byakuya's eyes grow wide as he recalls the date. _"I wasn't thinking about her... I was thinking about him."_

"He didn't go with me this morning." Rukia watches Renji digest the fact that Byakuya has finally moved on. "That's right, Renji. Nii-sama deserves some happiness, so leave them alone." She grabs Renji's collar and gets close to his face. _ "_If you don't I'll rip those tattoo's off your face, and use Sode no Shirayuki to carve some new ones!"

"Alright!" Renji stomps out of the arena bumping into Byakuya's chest. "C-captain!"

"Renji..."

"So much for you _not_ being gay, huh." Renji mumbles walking away frustrated as tears sting his eyes.

"Abarai... I didn't lie to you."

"Then why?" He stops but doesn't turn around. "I don't understand."

"I didn't at first either. I considered ending this complicated distraction before it even started."

"What stopped you."

"Ichigo is only a distraction when he is away from me."

"You do care about him... Don't you."

"It occurred to me that it didn't matter if he was male or female. I couldn't _not_ want him."

"That I _can_ understand."

"If you do understand, then leave Ichigo alone." Byakuya lowers his voice menacingly. "Don't force me to unleash Rukia on you."

Byakuya walks inside the arena finding Ichigo alone trying to fire a Byakurai. His incantation is perfect but, the reiatsu around him isn't flowing into his hands properly.

"Hey."

"Renji won't be bothering you anymore."

"You want to tell me about it?"

"It was a mistake. I realized it soon after and ended it." Byakuya tugs on Ichigo's sleeve yanking his orange-haired head close to his. "Nobara-tan, is not a mistake." He crushes his lips over Ichigo's hungry for his salty taste. His confusion over the past few days suddenly drifts away on the winds when he feels Ichigo's arm's wrap around him. Byakuya feels Ichigo's fingernails digging through the fabric to his back.

"Ah."

"You like like that, Byakuya?" Ichigo drags his nails down the dark-haired nobles back to illicit more sounds from him.

"Hmm."

"Did Renji touch you here?" Ichigo grabs Byakuya's bottom and squeezes him against his growing erection.

"Yes, are you jealous?"

"Terribly."

"Then you should touch everything Renji did." Byakuya's teeth nip at Ichigo's neck.

"I think I will." Ichigo whispers slipping his hands inside Byakuya's haori to caress his finely sculpted chest.

"I'm glad you said that." Byakuya grabs Ichigo and flash steps to his manor, shoving Ichigo inside his bedroom and laying down on his bed.

"You seem excited." Ichigo sits down on the bed to take his shoes off. Byakuya reaches around Ichigo's chest pulling his mouth close to Ichigo's ear.

"There's something you should know..." Byakuya's touch darts out flicking a tiny wet circle on Ichigo's neck. "with Abarai _I _was the _bottom._"

Ichigo's eyes grow wide as his clothes start being removed by Byakuya.

_Be kidding... be kidding... he doesn't look like he is kidding!!!"_

_**~Yaoi Forever!~**_

**Author's notes; Hey all! Here is the next chapter. It didn't have a lot of kissing I'm sorry. Why did I cut it? Because the chapter was getting too long, and I didn't want to cut out the juicy bits for you! So is the role reversal too much? Drop me a review to let me know^^. I do love to scare Ichi LOLZ. FYI. Strawberries _are_ roses. I want to thank everyone who wished me a happy birthday by reviewing.=) Please check back in two days for the rest of the chapter^^ FYI yes, my Yaoi roomate says sometimes switching is fun.**


	16. I'm with Stupid

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

"_**Sympathy constitutes friendship; but in love there is a sort of antipathy, or opposing passion. Each strives to be the other, and both together make up one whole." Samuel Taylor Coleridge **_

Chapter 16; I'm with Stupid .

"_This is hell..."_

"_Just look at Byakuya standing there." _Ichigo feels the sweat beads dripping down his face dropping to the ground. Byakuya is standing in line next to the captains with an impassive look on his face. _"Damn him and his poker face!" _Everyone is gathered around to see Ichigo Kurosaki's explanation for earlier todays 'event.' _"How am I supposed to do this, with everyone staring at me!"_

"_Why is this hell you ask?"_

"Ichigo-kun... Ichigo-kun?"

"Huh?" Ichigo turns blinking to see Ukitake's smiling face.

"Don't be nervous. Just try your best."

"_I'll give you one guess, as to why I'm now standing in the middle of an arena with all the captains looking down on me."_

"Ukitake-san, Is it too late to pretend someone else did it?" He winces noticing the annoyed faces of Soi Fon and Mayuri.

"I'm afraid so." Ukitake put and hand on Ichigo's shoulder and glances over at Byakuya lifting his smokey blue eyes in his direction. He leans toward the jittery new captain and whispers."I know about you and Byakuya-kun."

"Y-you do?" Ichigo panics fighting the urge to run away screaming like a little girl.

"Byakuya-kun, has become more... _lively_ since returning from the real world."

"Lively?" Ichigo struggles to understand what Ukitake is hinting at.

"He is quite smitten with you."

"U-Um." _ "What do I say? Denial? Act like it's none of their business? Get pissed?"_

"I am..." Ukitake puts his arm around Ichigo smashing him against his side, and waving at Byakuya with his other hand. "so happy for you!"

Two days ago he couldn't even fire a Shakkho. Now people are confused as to why he suddenly can use kidou not only proficiently but on a mastery level. The answer is simple.

"_Fucking Byakuya Kuchiki! I will get you back for this!"_

**Two hours earlier;**

"There's something you should know..." Byakuya's tongue darts out flicking a tiny wet circle on Ichigo's neck. "with Abarai _I _was the _bottom._"

Ichigo's eyes grow wide as his clothes start being removed by Byakuya.

_Be kidding... be kidding... he doesn't look like he is kidding!!!"_

"You serious?" Ichigo's stares at the bottle of lubrication Byakuya tosses on the bed in shock.

"What happened to all that jealousy?" Byakuya asks sliding the light green scarf from around his neck and wrapping it around Ichigo's back. With a gentle tug Ichigo is hovering over Byakuya's outstretched body. Staring up at Ichigo's desire filled face, Byakuya feels his body stir. "You are definitely seducing me, with that gaze." Things like want and need don't apply to a man like Byakuya Kuchiki. However, he has been fighting a losing battle from the beginning. Pretending to not be moved by Ichigo is futile. Byakuya only needs to be next to him to feel swayed by his incredible presence.

"I'm not giving you any kind strange look. I'm just watching you."

Ichigo's expression isn't strange at all, it's captivating. Byakuya takes in the intense view, first focusing on his relaxed eyebrows. Then moving to the fiery eyes, so smoldering with emotion they almost appear red.

"You smell like sakura, even after a shower. It's _everywhere_ around you, like an invisible trail. You talk about me seducing you, when I can't even think straight just smelling _you_." Ichigo whispers his voice is heavy and erotic. Byakuya catches himself holding his breath waiting for the soft parted lips to lean toward him. When they finally do, he releases the green scarf and slides his long fingers up into Ichigo's soft hair. Ichigo's hips press over his allowing the space between them filled and their erections to rub against each other. The friction causes a heat to ignite inside him and a low quiet moan escapes Byakuya's mouth echoing inside Ichigo's.

Ichigo's kiss is feathery light over his with the slightest bit of pressure just before pulling away. Byakuya feels his stomach flip with desire as Ichigo plants a trail of kisses down his chest. Lower, and lower he feels the soft entrancing mouth travel until it reaches his stiffening member.

He watches Ichigo's tongue lick a wet path over his lips, before his hot mouth closes over him. The sensation of heat and moisture mixing with the pressure of Ichigo's tongue forces Byakuya to arch his hips forward.

"Ah!" Byakuya's eyes close and his head presses into the pillow. Up and down the wicked mouth strokes a steady cruel rhythm. Pulling Byakuya's body away from what self-control he can maintain. "I want you inside me." Byakuya feels Ichigo's mouth slide up releasing him and Ichigo's wet cock press inside him slowly. The stinging pain causes a hiss from Byakuya's lips.

"I-I don't want to hurt you." Ichigo holds still and clenches his teeth together.

"More then." Byakuya mumbles grabbing onto Ichigo's arms to pull him closer. "Let me see your face." With Ichigo's tense expression within view Byakuya watches Ichigo's reaction. Lifting his hips high he takes him inside for the first time. The sudden pressure is shocking to Byakuya, but watching Ichigo's reaction would be something he would remember for the rest of his life.

"Oh my-" Ichigo slides in completely, the overwhelming sensation making him gasp and his eyes close. "It's so tight, I-I want to move." Ichigo groans wrapping his shaking hands around Byakuya's hips.

"Then move." Byakuya replies feeling Ichigo's grasp tighten around his hips then pulling Byakuya against him. "Ah!"

As Ichigo thrusts into him the pain is replaced with a throbbing pressure as Byakuya feels his body tighten around Ichigo's rock hard erection. Every muscle seems to squeeze from the torrent of pleasure raging inside him. The faster Ichigo's pace increases, the more Byakuya fights moaning. Unexpectedly, Ichigo lifts Byakuya's right leg up to rest on his shoulder, shifting his hips. When Ichigo slams into him again he sucks in a deep breath, as his sweet spot is hit for the first time. Byakuya's fingers curl into the bedsheets and his back arches as the first orgasm hits him. "Ah!" Byakuya pants feeling Ichigo's cock suddenly stiffening.

"I-I'm going to come Byakuya." Sweat drips down Ichigo's face and back. "I can't hold it back anymore. P-please Byakuya."

"Then come for me... Nobara-tan" This time Byakuya does allow a long moan to escape from deep in his chest. The sound soon echoed by Ichigo's climax.

"Ichigo... Ichigo." Byakuya shakes the naked man laying across his bed drooling into his sheets. He hated waking him but, knew this would be the best time for him to learn kidou. When Ichigo is too tired to think. Byakuya didn't really want to move around, his backside was killing him but, he couldn't complain. Ichigo literally just gave him the best ride of his life.

"Hmm?" His amber eyes opened to Byakuya standing over him with a kind of glow on his face. "You look happy."

"Never mind that." Byakuya tosses Ichigo his clothes then, walks to the door. "We need to go to the north arena."

"You blushed."

"I did not."

"Oh, you definitely blushed." Ichigo grins pulling on his clothes. "I see...how you work."

"What are you referring too?" Byakuya scratches his head subconsciously.

"Ha! You are picking up my bad habits!"

"Shit!" Byakuya shakes his head yanking his hand away from his itching ear.

"Now your cussing!" Ichigo walks over and leans toward Byakuya's deep red face. "Beat me to the arena and I'll tell you what you say in your sleep." Ichigo winks and vanishes in a puff of smoke.

~Part 2~

"I do NOT talk in my sleep!"

"You lost so I don't have to tell."

"You cheated using your bankai to flash step!"

"What are we doing here anyway?" Ichigo looks around at the half demolished arena with a curious gleam in his eye.

"Teaching you kidou. Come here." Byakuya gets behind Ichigo and holds his hands over his face.

"I can't see..."

"Perfect, now think the incantation in your head." Byakuya leans his mouth near Ichigo's ear. "Say Hadou number 4; Byakurai..."

"Hadou number 4; Byakurai...

"Then remember how you felt coming inside me." Byakuya removes his hands and steps back from Ichigo just in time to see the massive Pale Lightening streak out across the arena. The huge energy bolt busts through the arena blasting a path two miles long.

"Byakuya! You fucking pervert I could have killed someone!"

"I didn't know it would be _that_ big!"

"It would seem Ichigo-kun has learned some kidou finally." Ukitake appears with a pleasant grin, followed by a very pissed off Soi Fon.

"Bastard! You destroyed four of my divisions buildings." Soi Fon growls at Ichigo. "I will skin you alive!"

"Oi! I didn't mean to! It was just a number four!"

"Ichigo-kun, have you tried a sixty or above?" Ukitake asks with his eyes shifting from Byakuya to Ichigo and back. "Try Sōren Sōkatsui."

"Sōren Sōkatsui?" Ichigo mumbles, the blast sends him flying back into Byakuya's arms.

"Was I that good Nobara-tan?" Byakuya whispers dragging Ichigo up to his feet. "You are totally like I thought you would be in bed... wild."

"Just how long _were_ you thinking about getting me in bed?" Ichigo mumbles brushing off the dirt from his clothes.

"I'll never tell." Byakuya whispers shutting his eyes, bracing for the next person to show up.

"Someone just blew up my latest project! It took me three months to get enough dead bodies for it!" Mayuri stomps inside pointing his finger around at the captains. "Who did it!"

Everyone points at Ichigo. Byakuya rolls his eyes feeling like he is holding up a sign that says 'I'm with stupid.'

"_This is hell... Just look at Byakuya standing there. Damn him and his poker face! How am I supposed to do this, with everyone staring at me! Why is this hell you ask? I'll give you one guess, as to why I'm now standing in the middle of an arena with all the captains looking down on me. Fucking Byakuya Kuchiki! I will get you back for this!"_

"_**Love is being stupid together." Paul Valery**_

_**

* * *

YAWN...Here is the promised second part. I'm so devoted to my Yaoi Fangirls! Do I deserve a reward for staying up all night and writing the second half? Figure out Byakuya's secret? If you do or if you enjoyed chapters REVIEW cuz I need love and so does Nobara-tan!**_


	17. Coward to the end

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or "What if" by Safetysuit. Please listen to it during part 2.**

**My great friend Gloaming Grove is sick so I'm writing her a special chapter in "The Legend of Room 115" the connects to this chapter. It hasn't gotten a lot of hits ; ; Please check it out! Leaving this chapter w/o all my thank yous because I've posted 3 chapters in a few days. I want the next chapter to have everyone who reviewed on it^^ SO Please review even if it's a few words. It's a nice way to thank me for chaining myself to my laptop! Who knows if I break 200 reviews maybe I'll post my chapter earlier than Wednesday! ;D I kind get excited and motivated from the feedback. BTW the next 17 Yaoi EDIT will start soon. Urahara is winning...go vote fangirls! Are you planning on reading it? Do you want it to be ichi/Urahara?**

**Chapter 17; "Coward to the end."**

"You lying bastard!" Ichigo marches inside Byakuya's office slamming the door shut behind him.

"Captain Kurosaki, lower your voice in my office." Byakuya doesn't even look up, he continues writing.

"You-LIED to me..."

"Be specific or go back to YOUR office. I have work to do. I don't have an over achieving vice-captain like Hisagi Shuuhei helping me. Renji is off somewhere probably drinking himself dumber as we speak."

"I know where Renji is." Ichigo sits on a corner of Byakuya's large desk. "I gotta say sexual harassment in Soul Society is rampant, I'm truly shocked at you people."

"That's it pick a torture group!"

"Torture?"

"Blunt,sharp , hot, cold, wet, dry or loud? If he is still bothering you, I will have to break something!" Byakuya puts away the document he was reading and grabs Ichigo onto his lap for a kiss.

"It wasn't Renji this time...besides," Ichigo pulls away shaking his finger at him. "Liars don't get kisses."

"_Captain_ Kurosaki." Byakuya looks at Ichigo's white haori with a glimmer in his eye. "Details." Byakuya snatches Ichigo by his haori and pushes his body between his desk and his chair. Ichigo sits on his desk as Byakuya plants tiny kisses on his neck.

"Well, it happened this morning at the office."

**Earlier at the division nine offices;**

"I'm bored." Ichigo sits in his office alone tapping his fingers on the empty desktop. Rolling his eyes he gets up and walks into Hisagi's office.

"Captain Kurosaki!?" Shuuhei stands abruptly backing a few feet back.

"I told I can't stand that. Just Ichigo or 'YOU BASTARD!' is fine." Ichigo grumbles telling Shuuhei for the third time today to drop all that formal bullshit. Is he imagining it or is Hisagi avoiding him? "Hey Hisagi, are you alright with me being or captain? Do you think I'm an ass or something?"

"No!" Hisagi swallows hard trying not to make eye contact with the orange haired man.

"What is the problem then?" Ichigo walks forward and Hisagi backs into the wall behind him. "Tell me, it's an order!"

"I'm sorry sir! It's Kazeshini, he has a bit of an attraction t-to you and your u-um..."

"The hollow me?"

"Y-yeah." Hisagi lowers his head in a big blush. "You want to go for a drink?"

"I can as friends but, I'm kinda in a relationship. He hasn't exactly said it's exclusive, but it is for me."

"Ah, thank you for your honesty."

"Hey you should ask Renji for drink. He isn't seeing anyone."

"T-thank you, sir."

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo looks at Hisagi's desk covered with stacks of binders. "What's all this?"

"It's tests for the new recruits, I have to take them to the school this evening."

"Then let me help you take them. After that drop by division thirteen and grab Renji for a drink. He is there hiding from Byakuya."

**Pause in the flashback;**

"Hisagi Shuuhei, I never trusted him. His tattoo gives him away." Byakuya's muffled voice sends a wave of hot breath against Ichigo's neck.

"Oi! I turned him down, you down need to bite me that hard!"

"Turn them all down, Nobara-tan." Byakuya sucks on the tender flesh of Ichigo's neck making a nice size hickey. "You are mine."

"Y-you mean like-"

"I will not repeat myself." Byakuya hides his smile under the folds of Ichigo's clothing, as his head moves down to a tiny taut nipple.

"I-I guess that's alright with me." Ichigo's face turns red, his head tilts back feeling Byakuya's hand slide under his belt.

"I didn't ask your opinion."

"Whatever... anyway...Three hours later I finished taking all the tests to the academy."

**Return to Flashback;**

"Oh, look at that it's the storage room one,one,five." Ichigo walks up to the door and pulls it open, he immediately regrets not knocking. Bent over a filing cabinet is Renji's naked body with Hisagi Shuuhei running his tongue up his tattooed back.

"Sorry!" Ichigo slams the door shut turning blood red for a moment, then furrowing his eyebrows opens the door again. "Renji, I thought you were a _top_!"

"Hell no! Never."

**End Flashback;**

"You lying bastard!" Ichigo folds his hands in front of his chest turning a darker shade of red. "Renji never... you know... poked YOU!!"

Byakuya snorts turning to a drawer inside his desk with a black hell butterfly inside.

"What's the butterfly for?"

"Shh!" Byakuya takes it out of it's cage and let's it loose inside his division.

"BRUTUS IS FREE!" The panicked voice screams. "SOMEONE FIND JENNIFER!"

"Brutus?" Ichigo lifts an eyebrow hearing the crashing of glass and the sound of running feet against the hardwood floor. "What's all the fuss over a little butterfly."

"Brutus, can fire Pale Lightening's at will." Byakuya replies setting the cage down on the floor.

"Shit! Really? That's kinda cool." Ichigo walks past Byakuya to the door. "I gotta see this."

"I trained him myself." Byakuya replies tugging Ichigo's uniform off his shoulders to look at the fresh purple mark he made on his neck.

"HAHA! What does Jennifer do?!"

Byakuya produces a fake butterfly from his haori, it sways around in his hands connected to a thin flexible wire.

"Brutus will only hold still for Jennifer." He tosses Jennifer behind him and yanks Ichigo over to his desk.

"Ah!" Ichigo's bottom lands on Byakuya's desk with a thump, he sits there blinking in shock as his clothes are stripped off him and thrown into a pile in the floor. "You crazy someone could walk in here anytime!"

"So?" Byakuya licks his lips in anticipation of tasting Ichigo's salty skin on his tongue.

"Ichigo!" Rukia bursts through the door.

"See what I mean?!"

"Nii-sama, I'm gonna borrow him for a bit." Rukia replies dragging Ichigo out the door without waiting for a reply from Byakuya's frowning face.

~Part 2~

Byakuya is unsettled. Ever since Ichigo came back from talking to Rukia his body language has been strained. Sitting across from him at the dinner table his eyes are noticing all the little mannerisms that alarm the dark-haired noble. If he asks, he might not like the answer. He remains quiet, reserved and cautious, watching Ichigo from behind the dark strands of hair that fall over his face.

"Hey...Byakuya?" 

"Yes?" _"Please tell me."_

"I want you to know, I... nothing."

"Alright." _"I see..."_

Laying in bed with his eyes closed Byakuya moves his hand over to lace his fingers between Ichigo's. Ichigo takes his hand, leans over him, and kisses him deep and passionately. His lips trail to the soft skin of his neck sucking harsh enough to pull a hiss from Byakuya's lips. Holding his hand tight for a few minutes he then let's it go rolling over on his side. As sleep claims him he thinks he hears Ichigo's soft voice whisper to him. Words too far away for his mind to understand, he rests in dreamless slumber.

Jerking awake Byakuya hears someone running along the outside hallway. He doesn't need to reach across the bed to know Ichigo is gone. Biting down on his lower lip red blood drips down his chin.

"_Ichigo..."_

With dread filling his lungs he flash steps to his family's private senkaimon gate. Suppressing his reiatsu he stays behind a building watching Ichigo press the small dagger into the lock and open it. The bright light shines and activates.

"_This time I am the one left behind."_ Byakuya knows why, he understands completely.

"_Could I have said anything to make you stay?"_ He stands still his hands shaking as his heart pounds in his chest. _"Don't...I didn't for you!" _

Byakuya watches in silent agony as Ichigo turns and looks directly toward his concealed form with a tear dripping down his face. _"That's cruel..." _He watches Ichigo's head drop forward, his hands curl into tight fists.

"You talk in your sleep every night... but tonight."

"_Don't..." _His feet won't move as much as his heart tells him to move.

"The one night I ached inside to hear those words."

"_Please...I can't breathe. Don't run to him..."_

"I love you, Byakuya." Ichigo pulls his zanpaktou off his back and presses it into the ground.

"_Say anything but that."_

Ichigo turns and walks through the gate dropping the key behind him.

The wind grows still around Byakuya as he walks over to the blade stuck in the ground.

"Nii-sama?!" Rukia runs up seeing Ichigo's sword sticking in the deep in the stones.

"Tell me... his family?"

"His sister's were in a train accident, they are in a coma. Nii-sama, why did he leave his sword?"

"To show he will not struggle, when they seal his powers." He walks away with an expressionless face masking the mournful heartache inside him.

"_Coward to the end. Go to him..."_

"_You know that's impossible."_

"_Go to Zangetsu..."_

"_Senbonzakura...I don't think I can recover from this. I...I...can't recover."_

"_I know..."_

"I'll put it away." Rukia says walking over to grab the hilt.

"Don't touch it! No one touch it!" Byakuya yells making the security force and Rukia stop cold. "It's never to be touched! I forbid it! It stays _there, _where _he_ wanted it." His lips shake from his outburst.

His hand reaches out to touch the white strap rippling in the light breeze. Jerking his hand back like he has been stung, he walks inside the safety of his room and shuts the door. Turning toward the wall he slides down the wall pressing his hair against the navy blue wall paper.

The tears that fell freely that night, came from violet eyes on the other side of the wall. Her body shook with the knowledge she was the one who told Ichigo about his family. With her hand clamped over her mouth she cried. For the loss of her friend, and of her brother's lover. She cried his tears for him, bitter, crushing, hot tears of heartbreak in the dark silence. The only sound she heard from her brother's room was a strangled gasp from his throat, as he slumped over on the floor.

"_**What if?"**_

"_**What if it makes you sad at me?  
And what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep?  
And what if it takes your breath  
And you cant hardly breathe?  
And what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound?**_

What if what I want makes you sad at me?  
And is it all my fault or can I fix it please?  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you

What if it makes you lose faith in me?  
What if makes you question every moment you cannot see?  
And what if it makes you crash  
And you can't find the key?  
What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go?

What if what I want makes you sad at me?  
And is it all my fault or can I fix it please?  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you

And if this be our last conversation  
If this be the last time that we speak for awhile  
Don't lose hope and don't let go  
Cause you should know"


	18. Requiem of Ichigo Kurosaki

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Dedicated to Kags21, Ramecupmiso, Carabel and Happygirl24 who reviewed almost every chapter encouraging me greatly. I hope everyone joins me on Urahara is Seventeen Yaoi Edit!**

_Please take the time to read my Legend of room 115 series of one shots!_

"_**Love him and let him love you. Do you think anything else under heaven really matters?"  
James A. Baldwin **_

Chapter 18; Requiem of Ichigo Kurosaki

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah."

"Memories are tricky, once they are gone they don't come back."

"Make sure you erase everything, _they_ are coming." Ichigo waves with a crooked grin and steps outside the hospital doors. In a flash of wind he is surrounded by Captain Soi Fon and Zaraki Kenpachi. "You bastards didn't waste much time."

"You violated your orders. The Hogyoku will perish without your reiatsu to feed it." Soi Fon lifts her sealed blade in two quick slices she seals his fate and changes his destiny.

"Tch, this is a waste." Kenpachi folds his arms in front of him.

XXX

"It is done, the criminal has been dealt with. All traces of his reiatsu should now be gone." Soi Fon says standing next to Kenpachi at the captains meeting. "Further involvement isn't necessary, Urahara used a memory chikan."

Byakuya walks out of the meeting and returns to his office to drown himself in work. Work and rules, are so comfortable and familiar.

"_Go to Zangetsu..."_

"_Why?"_

"_The sword is still there Byakuya, it should vanish as his reiatsu diminishes."_

"_Impossible...you are wrong."_

"_Go see for yourself."_

Against his better judgment he found himself back at his manor. Turning the corner to his private gate, he sees the large black and white sword sticking up from the ground.

"Impossible!" Byakuya walks up to the sword and wraps his hand around the hilt. It immediately vanishes into dust, and blows away.

"_I'm sorry, Byakuya."_

"_I'm not, Senbonzakura. I'm not sorry at all."_

Walking slowly to his office he removes his scarf and touches the faint mark Ichigo made on his neck. "You left behind things that fade. Your sword, this mark...all I have now are memories."

Byakuya picks up his pen and begins to write when a gust of wind blows the papers away from his desk to the floor. "Shit.."

XXX

"Isshin-san, I'm surprised you altered your children's memories."

"Memories are the worst pain I have ever felt."

"Even worse than that bankin ninety-nine, Yama-jii used on you to seal you?" Urahara tugs on his hat and walks down the road.

"That was nothing Kisuke-kun."

"Kurosaki-san..." He turns tapping his cane on the sidewalk with a dull clunk. "was truly a prodigy." Kisuke's voice cracks in rare serious moment. "He will be _missed._ I'm amazed you stood by and watched."

"Ichigo... choose. I've never been more proud of him. Besides you know I don't interfere in his decisions."

XXX

"Cursing is such a bad habit Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya's eyes grow wide as he looks up at the lean figure casting a shadow over him. He blinks confused as the black clad, and bright orange hair fills his view.

"Ichigo?"

"Yo!"

Byakuya's eyes narrow as he walks over to the grinning man and punches him in the face.

"Oi! What was that for!" Ichigo rubs his painful jaw.

"For leaving without writing me so much as a note!"

"I left you a message!"

"You didn't!"

"I did! Didn't Zangetsu tell you when you picked him up?" He presses his face up to Byakuya's forehead.

"I didn't touch it! I left it where you wanted it!" Byakuya leans his head into Ichigo's.

"Byakuya..."

"WHAT!"

"I'm gonna kiss you."

"It's about damn time!" Byakuya's bottom bumps into the his desk as the force of Ichigo's lips crush over his. His mouth opens for the tongue slicking across his wet lips. Byakuya shuts his eyes feeling Ichigo's hands touch his cheeks sliding up into his thick hair. With mouth's open, lips pressing against the other, and fingers clutching on clothes; they collide into each other's warmth. Byakuya pulls away from the kiss gasping for breath.

Ichigo's mouth still unsatisfied latches onto Byakuya's neck sucking fast and without mercy making a new purple mark on the soft flesh.

"Ah...Ichigo how long?"

"I was away from you eight hours and twenty-one minutes."

"No, I mean how long can you stay with me?"

"I gave Old Man Yama my word I would stay here." Ichigo lifts up from Byakuya's neck to look at him. "So... forever."

"Forever?" Byakuya's pulse jumps at the sound of such a pleasing word. He turns Ichigo toward his desk pushing his chest down on it. Clothes are pulled open and then down, both release a deep moan as skin finally touches. Byakuya slides his tongue up Ichigo's back while grinding his hips over Ichigo firm bottom. "Have I told you my fantasy?" Byakuya leans over Ichigo's back pressing his lips on the exposed shoulder blade.

"Please...tell me." Ichigo pants in anticipation, feeling Byakuya's stiff member sliding over his entrance.

"You..." Byakuya fetches the bottle of lubrication from his right hand drawer. "and me." The cap snaps open and a generous amount thickly coats Byakuya fingers. He pours out even more on Ichigo's backside and watches as it drips down between the parted firm bottom in front of him. "see how much abuse the desk can take."

"Ironic.. that's my fantasy too." Ichigo hooks his hands above his head on the edge of the desk, and pushes his hips toward Byakuya.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that." Byakuya wraps his arm around Ichigo's hips and grabs his erection. Ichigo's back arches in pleasure from the slick motions of Byakuya's hand as it rubs a warming liquid over his shaft.

"Ooh my-" Ichigo moans with desire as Byakuya enters him. He drops his forehead on the wooden desktop, feeling his own hot breath blow back in his face. It's feverish, passionate and fast, he begins to sway. His body reacts grabbing onto the hard throbbing cock. "Ah! please.."

"Please what?"

"More."

Byakuya clenches his jaw struggling to remain under control and stretch out the pleasure building inside him. His thrusts increase, pushing his hips at a fast pace. The only sounds are the creaking of the desk and smacking of their hips against each other.

"Ah, ah." Ichigo begins to pant louder with every motion Byakuya makes.

"Are you going to come for me?" Byakuya asks lifting up Ichigo's torso for deeper penetration.

"S-soon."

"Hmm, what if I do this?" Byakuya presses into him, hitting Ichigo's prostrate and holds still watching Ichigo jerk in ecstasy under him.

"Oh MY-Oh I love it." His back arches and his hips buck against Byakuya wildly as he comes. "Ah! I love you."

Byakuya is taken off guard by Ichigo's words, leaning over him snapping his hips quickly. His climax erupts fast as the pleasing sound of Ichigo's word echo in his head. "And I love you Nobara-tan."

_Epilogue_

Ichigo slips on his white haori and walks to his office door. Byakuya appears in the doorway in a sudden flash step.

"Hey. What brings you here?"

"Thought I'd warn you captain Soi Fon is irate at you deceiving her yesterday."

"Pfft, That was Kon. It doesn't matter anyway Old Man Yama is satisfied that my human body is destroyed and their precious Hogyoku is safe inside." Ichigo pats his chest with a grin.

Byakuya grabs Ichigo's arm and drag him into Ichigo's office. "Oi! I have a meeting!"

"It's time." Byakuya takes the green scarf off and tosses it to Ichigo.

"For what?"

"My fantasy." The dark-haired noble begins to undress.

"Bu-"

"Was for you to _top me on your_ desk."

"_Be Kidding...BE KIDDING! He...doesn't...look like he is kidding!"_

_XXX_

_**TADA! Ok, now my Yaoi Fangirls you wanted a Urahara is human Yaoi Edit. It will be Ichi/Kisuke. Please look for ward to it ;D If there is no interest I will drop it to work on something else so please review if read it ok? I'm not demanding a lot of reviews I just want to make sure people will read it.**_

_**How did you like the story? What did you like...what did you not like? Please send me a final review, so I can improve my yaoi edits! **_

_**All my love fuzzibunniez**_


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Things I learned from Byakuya is Seventeen Yaoi Edit**

**Byakuya can't swim**

**Bath duckies were invented by a woman (and they aren't malicious)**

**Urahara should eat more**

**Strawberries are delicious...oh and the fruit isn't bad either.**

**Ichigo gets insomnia**

**Byakuya talks in his sleep**

**Ichigo is not compensation.**

**Byakuya can be taught if properly motivated.**

**Urahara has an inflatable "self" be afraid!**

**Hockey pucks are evil.**

**Proper kisses makes you dizzy**

**Ichigo has a nervous tick.**

**Byakuya pouts**

**The dog paddle is different than 'doggy style' naughty girls!**

**Bath duckies are indestructible**

**Necking in a library can be fun.**

**Never throw 'War and Peace' it could kill someone.**

**Byakuya gets jealous.**

**Ichigo gets even more jealous.**

**They both hide being jealous.**

**Byakuya is a pervert.**

**Ichigo is also a pervert.**

**Ichigo's eyes are flames.**

**Renji is a voyeur.**

**Isshin can be sensitive to Ichigo's feeling's.**

**Byakuya can be a bastard.**

**Some distractions are worth it.**

**Rukia hates crooked pictures.**

**Did they ever find Rukia's giant rat?**

**Eczema is a serious medical condition**

**Byakuya fits the definition of a Prima Donna LOL**

**The samurai with the duck was only looking for a place to sleep.**

**Never make Byakuya wait for sex, he gets 'edgy'**

**Something strange is afoot in room 115**

**Byakuya is an excellent teacher.**

**Ukitake is a pervert.**

**So is Rukia with her little duckie flags MOE!**

**Byakuya was with Renji.**

**Byakuya teaches Ichigo to say please...O.O**

**If we ever heard Byakuya call us Nobara-tan...we would blush too.**

**Byakuya like to be bitched at by Ichigo. **

**Renji has never been a top.**

**Byakuya lies often!**

**Liars don't get kisses.**

**Byakuya blushes and picks up Ichigo's bad habits**

**There are 7 major torture groups.**

**SOME DOORS NEED A LOCK!**

**Brutus was trained by Byakuya.**

**Jennifer is in fact in the manga!**

**Protecting someone with silence hurts.**

**Sometimes people leave.**

**When people that have left come back...kiss them.**

**Sex on a desk is hot!**

**Byakuya never jokes about sex.**

_**Yaoi is the best thing ever invented!**_


End file.
